Fight for Both
by Twilan
Summary: When dangerous becomes life threading the order call for one person who can distract 'You Know Who', for a while at least. Why does Bella leave the Cullen's and who will win her heart? Set during Eclipse and The Deathly Hallows. New Moon never happened.
1. Chapter 1: The Return

**Summary: When dangerous becomes life threading the order call for one person who can distract 'You Know Who'. Why does Bella leave the Cullen's and who will win her heart? Set during Eclipse and The Deathly Hallows. P.S. New Moon never happened.**

Chapter 1: The Return

**BPOV**

_Jasper looked at Carlisle. "Neither of us recognized him. But here." He held out something green and crumpled. Carlisle took it from him and held it to his face. I saw, as it exchanged hands, that it was a broken fern fond. "Maybe you know the scent." "No," Carlisle said. "Not familiar. No one I've ever met."_

I sighed when my phone went off. I looked at who was calling and gave a questionable look, what was Charlie calling me for?

"Do you guys mind if I take this it's Charlie," I asked.

"Nope if you want some privacy then we can leave and disgust this somewhere else if you want," Carlisle offered.

"No no it's fine I'll just go outside," I rejected his offer.

I walked out of the room and answer my phone leaving the Cullen's to talk some more.

"Hey _dad_, what do you need," I asked him.

"Bella I just turned onto the Cullen's driveway. I'm picking you up because I have to tell you something and it's very important," Charlie answered.

"O.k. _dad_ I'm outside now so just let me go back inside and tell them bye ok," I replied while walking back into the house.

"Ok I'll be out in the car," he said while hanging up.

I walked back into the living room to say goodbye to the Cullen's. They all looked my way when I started my sentence, "Charlie said that he is coming for me he's in the driveway so I have to go."

I walked out of the house and saw my Charlie's car outside waiting for me. I walked to the car and got inside. I sighed and looked at Charlie. He looked at me with a serious look in his eye.

We were about half way home when I asked him, "He is back isn't he?"

"You need to break it off with Edward."

"I know Charlie. I never loved him anyways. You know that your brother has my heart and always will," I my heartfelt warm when I mentioned his name. Even though I'm dating Harry, I've always been in love with Fred ever since first year when I met him at Platform Nine and Three Quarters.

"Well were leaving tomorrow night, so break it off tomorrow," Charlie told me while pulling in the driveway. We rushed inside and Charlie started to pack up his clothes.

"Izzy we are going to go _missing_. So pack up the necessary things you need like your wand and your clothes. I'm going to duplicate us and all of our clothes and then the duplicate ones will disappear after everyone is gone. We are going to fake being kidnapped. I will make it so that the Cullen's won't be able to fight off the _intruders_."

I started to pack all of my things when I heard a knock on my window. I stopped packing and tried to hide my suitcase and then went to open the window to see Edward sitting there in the tree with his crock smile on that face of his.

"Hello, love," he said while giving me a kiss on my forehead.

"Umm…Edward can you…umm…leave…just for tonight," I tried to tell him in the nicest voice I could.

"Bella, what's wrong,"

"Nothing is wrong it's just that tonight I need to think ok and it's really important," I suggested. I hoped that Alice wouldn't see me packing and leaving.

"O.k. just call me if you need anything," he said while holding me in his arms as if I was breakable. Before he left he gave me one chaste kiss on my forehead.

I watched as he jumped out of the window and into the night. I sighed, good thing that I was a great liar. Isabella Swan was a terrible liar but Isabelle Rose Riddle was not.

I took out my wand and pointed it at me and I changed back into my true self. The brown wavy locks changed to jet black and my eyes changed back into breath taking violent violet. My body changed so that my curves were more noticeable and I grew another two inches and a half. I started to pack again and got done at ten.

I took my luggage down stairs to met Charlie there with his. We were leaving tomorrow but we sent out our luggage tonight so that it was there once we got to the Burrow. Now the real challenge came to life.

Charlie and I were watching _To Kill a Mockingbird_ when the door suddenly broke down and eight burly men came crashing in. Charlie winked at me and then stood up and _tried_ to fight off two of them. I then felt two strong arms around my stomach. Before I knew it I was being lifted up and placed onto someone's shoulder. I _tried_ to break free but my efforts were futile.

The next thing I knew was that Charlie and I were in the back of some van. I heard voices then that I knew belonged to the Cullen's. I could hear Edward shout my name while I felt the van shooting down the road as fast as it could go. Charlie then took out his wand and we took hands and with that we appeared in front of the Burrow. I looked at my watch it was about midnight when we got there and everyone was asleep.

So Charlie and I decided to take a midnight stroll when I heard someone talking. We took out my wand and went to go see who it was. Charlie and I walked around the house very quietly we were unnoticed well we were until I stepped on a twig and it snapped under my foot. The two voices stopped talking and it suddenly became silent.

"Who's there?" the first voice said. I remained quiet for I did not know if it was a death eater or someone from the order.

"He asked a question who is there?" the second voice commanded. I could tell by their voices that they had their wand out and ready to cast a spell.

I still kept quiet. I heard feet stepping on the ground as they walked closer to where I was hiding. They came around the corner of the house one on either side of me with their wands in hand.

I noticed that the one boy had dark raven black hair with piercing green eyes and the other male had red hair but I couldn't see what color his eyes were because of the blinding white light that shined in my eyes. I heard a gasp and was engulfed into a massive hug from both ends.

"Izzy! Charlie!" they both shouted together.

"Harry! Ron! Oh my God it's so good to see you," I hugged them back and let out a cry of joy to be back into the arms of my friends.

"Izzy it's good to have you back," Harry said as hugged me tighter.

Just as we broke apart we saw the lights go on inside the house and heard the feet pounding the ground as you saw the shadow figures run quickly around tying their robes and what not. The door opened as Mrs. Weasley came rushing out to see what the matter was when she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw me. I could see the light in her eyes become ten times brighter as she engulfed me into a hug that would put Emmett to shame. The rest started to pile out of the house soon after she came out. I was greeted with kisses and hugs from everyone and loved that I was finally home where I belong.

**(The next day)**

"So Isabelle how was America?" Mr. Weasley asked while sipping his tea.

"It was dreary well at least it was where I was. It constantly rained and there was hardly any sun light. I also met some vampires," I said the last part as quiet as I could but that wasn't quite enough for all of the men to hear and shout "What in Merlin's name were you doing around vampires!"

"I'm guessing that you want the whole story?" I asked which was a really stupid question to ask because of course they would say yes. They nodded their head and looked at me waiting to hear the story.

"O.k. it all started when I was eating lunch and I looked around the room looking at each person when my eyes noticed them…

**Hello I'm back so I have decided to change how Izzy and Charlie left because that factor will come into play later in the story. So how do you like it? Please review. And I might not be able to update as much as I would like. I have summer homework. So review and the plot line will be almost the same as the last version. Reviewing helps and suggestions too. Thanks **


	2. Chapter 2: First and Always Lover

Previously in Fight for Both

"So Isabelle how was America?" Mr. Weasley asked while sipping his tea.

"It was dreary well at least it was where I was. It constantly rained and there was hardly any sun light. I also met some vampires," I said the last part as quiet as I could but that wasn't quite enough for all of the men to hear and shout "What in Merlin's name were you doing around vampires!"

"I'm guessing that you want the whole story?" I asked which was a really stupid question to ask because of course they would say yes. They nodded their head and looked at me waiting to hear the story.

"O.k. it all started when I was eating lunch and I looked around the room looking at each person when my eyes noticed them…

Chapter 2: First and Always Lover

**BPOV**

"O.k. it all started when I was eating lunch and I looked around the room looking at each person when my eyes noticed them. They were sitting the far corner of the lunch hall at a table all by themselves," I started.

They all leaned in to hear what the story was.

"You know what how about I let you see what happened? It will be easier and then you all can see what exactly happened," I said

They nodded in agreement. I took out my memory of Cullen's and the trip to Forks and put it in a glass vile and handed it to Harry. "Are you all done? I'll clean up while you all are watching my memories," I asked as they all left the room leaving the kitchen to myself.

"Why thanks you dear," Mrs. Weasley said while rushing everyone out of the kitchen.

I nodded and turned back to the mess they left. I sighed and started with Ron's place and then went the rest of the way around the table.** (AN: Sirius wasn't killed by Bellatrix in OFP)** Ron and Sirius' places were the worst. Well I can see Sirius because of him being an animagus and he turning into a dog, but Ron no he has no excuse.

It was about an hour later where they all came out of the room. The men had looks that could kill and the women well they weren't any better. "From my point of view it seems that he was controlling and liked power," Harry said.

"Yea if you met him in person he is much worse. I can't believe that he thought that I actually loved him," I laughed.

"Yea we could all see it in your eyes that you hated to be with him," Ron laughed while sitting down on the couch.

"Oh, wait right here," I exclaimed. I jetted out of the room and grabbed my bag that was full of American muggle sweets. I came back into the room and dumped the candy onto the little table. They all looked at me as if I had three heads. "These are some muggle sweets and I bought some of my favorites so you guys could try some. They are really good and you guys have to try some because if not then I just bought them for no reason," I said really fast and gave them my puppy dog look at the end.

Sirius sighed and looked at the candy laid out on the table and took the Twizzlers first he opened the pack and took one out. He slowly brought it up to his mouth looking at me. I nodded my head and brought my hand up just like him pretending I had one to and bit it. He bit into it and started to chew. After a little bit he took another bite, soon he took out another Twizzler and said, "Hey you guys this is really good they aren't that bad."

Ron started to go for the M&M's and took some out of the open bag and took about five or seven and put them in his mouth and started to chew. He nodded his head with a big smile on his face and gulped the M&M's down and said with a smile on his face, "Really guys come on they are really good."

Soon everyone had some type of candy that they liked. Tonks liked the York Peppermint Patties, Lupin liked the Nestle Crunch bar, Ron liked the M&M's, Sirius liked the Twizzlers, Harry and Hermione liked Hershey's Krackel. Molly and Arthur liked the Hershey's chocolate bar and the twins and I both liked the Kit Kat bars. Fleur and Bill liked the Life Savers.

**(Three hours later) **

Everyone and I mean everyone except me was on a very high sugar rush. Everyone was either bouncing off of the walls or they were talking so fast that I couldn't understand. And then it happened. Everyone dropped dead. Well not really dead but tired.

**(The next day) **

Only one more day till Bill and Fleur's wedding. I knew that I wasn't happy. I couldn't stop thinking about Fred. I really wanted all of us to be happy and I knew that Harry was much happier with Ginny. I can tell that Harry really likes Ginny and I knew that Ginny really likes wait let me rephrase that she loves him. I can tell just by the way she looks at him. I know that I have to break up with Harry. It just felt right. So I got up from my seat and looked for Harry.

**HPOV**

I was lying on my bed when I started to think of Izzy. I knew that I wasn't happy and neither was she. I know that Fred loves her. I heard him and George talking about her a while back. Ginny was just another story. She sure is something. I know that I would be happier with Ginny so I got up and out of bed and went to find Izzy. I know that I would try and convince Izzy to give Fred a shot. It's the least I can do. I just hope that she doesn't take too hard.

I met up with Hermione in the hallway and asked her, "Hey Hermione do you know where Izzy is I need to talk to her."

"She in her room the last time I saw her. Why," Hermione answered with a confused look on her face.

"I hate to do this, but I'm going to break up with her. I just don't feel the same. She feels more of like a sister than a girlfriend. I hope she understands," I said with remorse in my voice.

"Don't worry Harry. She will understand." She put her hand on my shoulder and looked at me in the eye saying that it will be fine. I nodded and left Hermione get back to whatever she was doing.

I found Izzy right where Hermione said she was. She was in her room getting up from the seat by the window. When she turned around she looked surprised. It looked as if she was about to come and find me. "I have something to tell you," we both said at the same time. We both laughed and then I started, "Umm…you can go first."

"Ok. Harry…ok…how should I put this but I think we should break up," She said in the nicest way possible. I looked at her with a grin on my face and said, "Izzy that is exactly what I wanted to say. I see you more as a sister to me than a girlfriend."

"Oh good because I was just thinking the same way only you know you as a brother than a sister," She said while laughing. We both laughed at each other for not wanting to hurt the other one when here we both wanted to break up with each other.

"Friends," I asked while holding out my hand. "Friends," She replied giving me a hug. We both laughed and left the room laughing and joking. Thank the Lord that she only wanted to friends.

"Hey you know I think Fred likes you. I even heard him and George talking in their room once. You should go and talk to him," I suggested to Izzy. She just smiled the hugest grin that could possible fit on her face.

"Thanks," she smiled and ran off to find Fred.

**BPOV**

After hearing from Harry that Fred likes me, I got butterflies in my stomach. I then decided to walk off and find Fred. I walked outside and sat down watching as the boys raised the tent. Then my two favorite boys walked over to me. George and Fred sat down next to me one on each side and asked at the same time, "What are you doing Izzy."

I laughed at them because they always said the same thing at the same time or they finished each other's sentences. "Why can't I hug my two best friends," I asked while taking my arms around their necks and bringing them into me.

"Izzy we both know that there is something wrong. You normally don't act like this. What's the matter," Fred asked as they both took my arm off from around their necks.

"Harry and I both agreed that we should break up and we did," I said.

"I…umm…I got to go and do that thing," George stammered while getting up leaving me with Fred. I looked at Fred with a questionable look. He just shrugged and looked at me in the eyes

"I…umm," I stammered while looking into his eyes. He cares my cheek and leaned in toward my face. My breath hitched and my heart started to race. I leaned in and our lips were centimeters apart. We were just about to kiss when Ron, George, and Hermione interrupted with Ron shouting, "Bloody Hell"

We broke apart and looked at them.

"What the hell were you guys doing," Ron asked with a surprised look on his face. Hermione nodded agreeing with Ron and George and looked at us with a huge grin on his face. I looked at George and then Fred and wonder why he was looking at us that way.

"I don't know what you are talking about," I said. They looked at us with a questionable look nodded and walked away.

"That was embarrassing," Fred said while looking at the ground. "Yea, your right about that. It's getting late we should probably head inside and get some rest for the wedding tomorrow," I said while standing up. I gave my hand to Fred's and helped him up.

We walk back to the Burrow and parted our ways when we got inside. I went u to my room which I shared with Ginny and Hermione. When I got to the bedroom Hermione and Ginny were sitting on my bed grinning like Chester cats. "So I heard that you and Fred almost kissed," Ginny said while giving me that look.

"I…umm...Yea we almost kissed," I said defeated. They squealed and hugged me that would put Emmett to shame. "Speaking of couples Ginny are you and Harry together," I asked with a mischievous grin on my face. She looked at the floor and blushed a bright red and said, "Yea, we're together."

"I knew it," I exclaimed. She laughed but then looked at me and asked, "Since when did you like Fred?" "I liked him ever since first year," I admitted while looking down with my checks turning red.

I wasn't looking but I could hear them giggling. I looked up at them through my hair that was hanging in front of my face and saw that they were happy for me. "Well we better get to sleep we have to get ready for the wedding tomorrow so let's get to bed," I said while hopping into bed and pulling the covers over my legs. They nodded and got into bed. "Night." We all said to each other. Then we turned off the lights and went to bed.

**(Somewhere else)**

"When do we attack my Lord?"

"Tomorrow, and make sure my daughter is with you where you return or don't even bother coming back," the Dark Lord said.

"Yes, my Lord."

**Ok so I'm updating all of the chapters and the new chapters will be created after I finish changing all of the old chapters. Review and give suggestions. Thanks for reading. **


	3. Chapter 3: Uninvited Guests

Previously in Fight for Both

"When do we attack my Lord?"

"Tomorrow, and make sure my daughter is with you where you return or don't even bother coming back," the Dark Lord said.

"Yes, my Lord."

Chapter 3: Uninvited Guests

**BPOV**

I woke up and looked at the clock and saw that I had two hours to get ready. I got up and out of bed and took a nice hot shower. I curled my hair and put it up on top of my head and let some strands fall from the bun. I then put on my dress. It was black with the sleeves falling off of my shoulders, and went into a grey corset, the bottom was my favorite part of my dress; it was lace layering on top of on another until only some strands laid on the floor. There was a long ribbon of cloth left and so I wrapped it around my right arm. My make up was just some eyes liner and mascara. I put on my black heels and walked into the kitchen I find Harry and Ginny kissing. I took a mug from the counter and poured some coffee into it and started to drink some. They stopped kissing when Harry noticed me smiling into my mug. "Hey morning, I knew you two belonged together," I said while smiling.

I left the kitchen and bumped into Molly on my way outside. "Izzy, you look absolutely beautiful my dear. Oh, could you be a dear and help the twin out setting the table for the reception," she asked as she frantically went around fixing the house for the rest of the guests. "Thank you Mrs. Weasley and don't worry Mrs. Weasley. I'll go help the boys," I reassured her. "Thank you dear."

I opened up the tent flap and found the twin setting up the tables wrong. I laughed and went inside the tent to go and help them. "I come to help you boys out and I find that you doing everything wrong," I laughed at them, "You guys have to move the tables off of the dance floor."

I helped them move the tables when the leg of the table snagged onto my dress and I fell to the ground with Fred underneath me. I looked right into his eyes again. "I…umm…sorry we have to keep setting up," I got up off of his chest and held out my hand. He took it and got up. I looked over and noticed and George had that same smirk on his face. "And what are you smirking about George," I asked while folding my arms across my chest. "Oh, you may not know it but you're in love my dear brother. I know that you love him more than a best friend and I also know that h-." Fred cut him off by cover his mouth with his hand. "I…a…we should get back to setting the tables," Fred said while uncovering George's mouth.

We got back to work and I was on the other side of the tent when I heard yell at George, "George I can't believe that you almost told her that I like her." I looked over to where the boys were setting up and smiled back at them. I could feel my blood go to my checks. I waved at them giggled a little and turned back to where I was working.

**FPOV**

George and I were setting up the tables when we heard a voice from the other side of the tent. I turned around and saw Izzy in her all of her beauty. She was wearing a beautiful black dress that the sleeves just went off of her shoulders, it then turned into a grey corset that hugged her torso beautifully. The bottom of her dress was lace layered on top of one another with some lace hanged from the dress. I noticed that there was a black ribbon was tied around her arm. Her hair was put into a bun on top of her head with some strands of curls hanging around her face.

"I come to help you boys out and I find that you doing everything wrong," she laughed at us, "You guys have to move the tables off of the dance floor."

She helped us move the tables off of the dance floor, when I put the table down I guess she was still pulling it and the table snagged on the bottom of her dress making her fall right on top of me when we hit the ground. I was going to ask her if she was ok but then I looked right into her violet eyes and I couldn't find my voice. "I…umm…sorry we have to keep setting up," she stammered as she was getting up. Her voice sounded like music in my ears. She held out her hand to help me up and I gladly took it. I saw George smirking at me with those eyes of his. She turned and looked at my smirking brother and crossed her arms across her chest making her cleavage stand out.

"Oh, you may not know it but you're in love my dear brother. I know that you love him more than a best friend and I also know that h-." I cut my brother off by putting my hand over his mouth. I looked at him and gave him that don't you dare glare. "I…a…we should get back to setting up the tables," I stammered while uncovering my brothers mouth.

While we got back to work I started to yell at George, "George I can't believe that you almost told her that I like her like that." I noticed that she was on the other side of the tent and looked over at us and smiled. I felt the blood rush to my checks as she waved at us and giggled a little then turned back to her work. I turned back to my brother and noticed him smirking at me again. "What is it with you and smirking lately," I whispered while going back to set up the table we were working on.

**(During the reception)**

**BPOV**

I was outside the tent looking at the moon when I felt someone's arms around my waist. I looked behind me to see who it was and found that it was Fred. I snuggled my head into his neck and kiss his neck. We just stood there loving each other's embrace. I sighed and looked up at him. "We should get back to the tent. I think they'll be looking for us soon," I sighed. We walked back into the tent and started to dance. Right in the middle of the song a bright lynx patromious came and said in a haunting voice, "The ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. Isabelle they are coming for you. They are coming." I looked at Fred as the lynx disappeared and whispered, "I love you" I kissed him with all of my might and let go and looked into his eyes. "I love you too. Be safe," he whispered as his hands cupped each side of my checks and gave me one last kiss.

We parted and I went to find Harry.

I found Harry with Ron and Hermione frantically looking for me. I held my hand out as we escaped the scene unscathed. We appeared in the middle of the street somewhere. We walked down the sidewalk and people were staring at us, well me because I had the long dress on. We walked until we reached an alley with no one in it. Hermione started to pull out some clothes for us and handed some to me. As soon as I got my clothes from Hermione I started to go and find a place to change for the both of us.

I didn't take my hair out of my bun because I liked the way it was and also I didn't want to lose the pins that were in my hair either. We were in a little coffee shop and sat down at a table near the windows. "What would you like," the waitress asked while listening to some music from her headphones.

"Umm…a cup of coffee," Hermione answered. "Same as her," Ron and Harry answered. "I'll have some tea, please," I said. I decided to be different because I'm not much of a coffee person. **(AN: I really like coffee)** She went back into the kitchen while two other people came through the door. I recognized the one as Rowle. I looked at Hermione and gave her the look. She looked at me and nodded. "Now," I shouted. I shot the first spell and missed him. We all went under the table for cover. Spells were flying all over the room along with paper and other things. They soon ended up knocked out cold. I was looking at one of the man's face to see if I could make out whom he was when Hermione yelled, "Go. Leave." I noticed that the waitress ran away from the scene.

I tuned out from the conversation when I was pulled into a vision.

_I was in the ministry in one of the court rooms, where Umbridge was holding a trial for some women. The neck lace was a yellowish color with an "S" in the center of the necklace for Salazar Slytherin. I heard a snake's voice from the necklace calling me. _

As I came out of the vision I noticed that Hermione was erasing Dolohov's memory. I looked at the three of them and said, "I know where a Horcrux is."

"Well where do we go now," Harry asked as we left the café. I looked at Hermione and asked, "How about we go to 12 Grimmauld Place. Think about it everyone we know is in hiding or dead. No one will expect us to go there. Death Eaters would look in places that are underground or in other places before they ever check Grimmauld and plus it gives us a place to sleep for the night. We can always go somewhere else but for right now let's just go there until we have a plain."

"I agree with Izzy. Let's just go there until we have something planed out," Hermione said.

**(12 Grimmauld Place)**

We opened up the door and noticed that a cloud of dust started to sweep up and off of the ground into a shape. The shape then turned into Albus Dumbledore and began to run at us. We all flinched as it ran toward us and then disappeared into thin air. "Were alone," Hermione said.

**(The next day)**

"Ok so Izzy what were you saying before about a Horcrux," Hermione asked. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. "While you guys were erasing Dolohov and Rowle's mind I saw a vision to where a Horcrux was. It was with Dolores Umbridge. She had it around her neck. We are at a trial for some woman and I was it around her neck. Harry I think it was the Horcrux you and Dumbledore were looking for when you went to that cave before he died," I explained.

"That's correct," Harry notified me.

"Well how are we going to get in the Ministry," Ron asked. He got us on there. But then Hermione gasped and looked at me with like a light bulb just went off in her head. She went to go get some book and started to open it up. I looked at it and realized that it was a book of potions. Now I caught on.

"Polyjuice Potion" we both said at the same time.

"But who will we impersonate," Ron asked. I thought about it for a little bit and then went out to find a Daily Prophet. I went through it looking for anything that was well worth reading until I found three people whom I saw earlier.

"Here we can be them, Albert Runcorn, Mafalda Hopkirk, and Reginald Cattermole. Harry you can be Albert, Hermione you can be Mafalda, and Ron you can be Reginald. Don't disagree with me you guys have to get the necklace," I said while showing them the Daily Prophet.

"Fine we'll go as them, but what are you going to do," Hermione said while getting the ingredient's for the Polyjuice Potion.

"Well I know of a reporter who works for the Ministry. I could go to your father's office and try and get some information on where they are hiding and how they are and who survived the attack," I answered.

"Ok but we meet up at the statue when the potion wears off," Hermione said as she started to brew the potion, "We go to the Ministry on September second at the least."

We all nodded.

**(September second)**

I sighed and looked out the window it was an early morning around six maybe six thirty and the sun was just coming up from behind the trees. I was thinking of Fred and wondered if he was ok along with the rest of the people at the wedding. I wanted to contact him and the rest of the order to see if they were ok. The only way it could think of it was through a patromious. But it would be too recognizable for the Death Eaters and other witches and wizards who were on the dark side. But wait by night it would just look like a shooting star. I walked into the room to where we were all sleeping for the night and saw the Ron and Hermione fell asleep holding hands. Awe they looked so cute together. I decided that tonight I would send them a patromious to tell them that we were ok.

**(After they take the Polyjuice Potion and are at the Ministry)**

"So we meet up here after the Potion wears off do you got that," Hermione said. We all nodded our heads and went our separate ways. I walked to the elevators with everyone else and started to go to Arthur's office. I knocked on his office door and then heard a faint voice, "Come in." I opened the door and found…

**As you can see everything I'm writing and posting is about 98% of what I had earlier. I'm going to keep updating until it come to a totally new chapter. I almost have chapter 12 done so yea. Now just slightly changing the chapters. Thanks and Review and Suggest ideas. Hope you like what coming. **


	4. Chapter 4: Escaping & Horcruxs'

Previously in Fight for Both

"So we meet up here after the Potion wears off do you got that," Hermione said. We all nodded our heads and went our separate ways. I walked to the elevators with everyone else and started to go to Arthur's office. I knocked on his office door and then heard a faint voice, "Come in." I opened the door and found…

Chapter 4: Escaping & Horcruxs' 

**BPOV**

"So we meet up here after the Potion wears off do you got that," Hermione said. We all nodded our heads and went our separate ways. I walked to the elevators with everyone else and started to go to Arthur's office. I knocked on his office door and then heard a faint voice, "Come in." I opened the door and found Arthur with Fred and George. I wonder why they were here with him.

"Hello my name is Melody and I'm a reporter. I wanted to do an interview on you since you are the only pure-blood family who works here that is against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named," I said politely.

"Hello Melody these are my sons Fred and George," He pointed to one of the twins and then switched, "You don't mind asking them a few questions do you?" Arthur asked. "Of course not but I must say one thing before I start with the questing," Arthur nodded his head; "Harry, Ron, and Hermione are ok."

Fred and George quickly ran to the door blocking the entrance so that I couldn't get out. Arthur got his wand out and pointed it at me. "How do you know about them," he asked suspiciously. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath then reopened my eyes. "I know about them and I also know that Isabelle Rose Riddle is 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Name's' daughter. I know that Isabelle is in love with your son Fred. You have a wife named Molly and your children's names are Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny," I said as calmly as I could.

"Isabelle? Is it really you," Arthur asked while lowering his wand down a little. All I could do was nod my head tears came to my eyes as I to hold of him and hugged him. I could feel the Polyjuice Potion wearing off as I became a few inches shorter. "So you in love with my son," I heard Arthur say as I hugged him. I pulled away and felt the blood rush to my checks. "I…a…ummm…yea I'm in love with Fred," I managed to stammered out. I saw Fred look at me when I realized that the Polyjuice Potion wearied off. I gasped, "I need to go. I have to back to the statue. Harry, Ron, and Hermione we said we would get back to the statue when the potion wearied off."

I ran out of Arthur's office with Fred and George right behind me. I noticed that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were running away and 'Wanted' papers were flying across the place. "Izzy let us come with you," I heard Fred and George shout. "You can come with me if you hold my hands because we are going to a place where you wouldn't dare think of," I shouted back. They each took one of my hands and then followed Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

We jumped into the green flames of the floo and then went to 12 Grimmauld Place. I noticed that Hermione had a hold of Ron and someone with a suite and I shouted, "Ron duck!" As the figure said, "Sectumsempra," I tried to jump in front of Ron, I was too late. The curse hit Ron in the right arm and I could see blood gushing through his shirt. Hermione grabbed a hold of me while I held Fred and George's hand. And we were escaped from whomever that was we landed in a forest.

I looked over to see Fred and George both smiling at me. Fred and George got up and off of the ground and then helped me up considering that I had a tight skirt on with heels. They helped me up as I stumbled into Fred's arms. I looked up into his eyes and just melted away. I could feel myself start to blush and I felt his hand cares my cheek. I felt his breaths on my lips as we were centimeters apart. I couldn't wait any longer and I pressed my lips against his. His lips felt warm and sweet like honey on my lips and he kissed back immediately. I then sucked his bottom lip asking of entrance and he granted my wishes. Our tongues battled for dominance and soon he won. We kissed for what seemed like forever but it was a minute at the most.

I knew that we had to stop kissing so we could go help set up camp, so I reluctantly pulled away and looked into his eyes. I got up onto my tip toes and whispered in his ear, "I love you." I felt Fred's hot breath in my ear before he whispered, "I love you too." I gave him one more small peck before taking his hand and leading him toward the others. "Come on we have to go a help Ron,"

**(The next day) **

Other than Harry none of the boys were up. So Hermione, Harry, and I were thinking of spells that can destroy the necklace. "Wait! I heard that a Horcrux can only be destroyed by the sword of Gryffindor or the saliva of a Basilisk," I shouted. I felt some one pick me up and spin me around. I laughed and hugged him tight to my body. "Izzy your brilliant," I heard Harry. "But wait where are we going to find the sword of Gryffindor? It went missing," Hermione interjected. "Well how about we just wear the necklace until the sword shows up," I said while taking the necklace and putting it around my neck.

"I'll take first watch tonight," I said as this weird sound rang throughout my ears. "Ok well if you have first watch than I suggest that you get some sleep for tonight," Hermione said.

I nodded and then went to the tent that I was sharing with Fred and George. I walked into the tent and noticed that Fred and George gone, weird I never saw them leave the tent. I just didn't think of it and then crawled into bed and went to sleep.

**(Later that evening)**

I walked to the edge of where the shield ended and looked out into the night. I sighed and heard something walking towards where we were. I squinted to see who it was and noticed that it was some snatchers. I kept still and quiet as they drew near. They were walking away when Scabior's stopped and looked straight at me. He walked over to me and sniffed the air, "I smell freesias and strawberries." My breath hitched as he said this. Although he couldn't see me he stared right into my eyes as if he knew that I was really there right in front of him.

"Let's get back to finding Isabelle. The Dark Lord and her mother are looking for her," he said while leaving. I looked into the direction of where they left when I heard someone come up from behind me. "Harry, my father and mother are looking for me and I'm so scared," I said as I broke down. I didn't want my parents to find me. I didn't want my father out to kill my best friends. "Isabelle, not trying to pry but who is you mother," Harry asked and held me close to him.

"Harry, I don't even know who she is," I sobbed into his shirt even more. "Izzy, Harry are you – oh, my Izzy what happened are you ok," I heard someone ask. I couldn't speak; instead I just shook my head no. I felt the person's arms around me as I sobbed. "Hermione, you can go back to the tent. I need to talk to Izzy alone," Harry said.

I looked up at Harry who was smiling and held his hand out. I took it slowly and got up off of the ground. "So I'm guessing that you don't want to deal with your father coming after me and wanting to kill me and yet you still love him," Harry assumed. I nodded. "Well we can't choose our parents so I'm not upset about it you know why," he asked while chuckling a little bit at the end. I shook my head and then just looked at him. "Because you are the greatest friend I could ever ask for," he said while pulling me into the biggest hug I could ever ask for.

As I hugged Harry I felt someone's gaze on me but I just decided to brush it off. "Thanks for that little pep talk," I said while still hugging him. "Well I got to get back to night watch," I said letting go of Harry. "Night."

"Good night Harry."

**(Over numerous days)**

The days seemed to go by pretty fast. We were always on the move going from place to place. My father kept us on the run. Fred I love him so much but lately he has been very distant towards me also with George and Ron. I just sighed and let it go. I know that they were worried for their family but they just seem too distant.

I woke up to someone yelling 'Where are you going?' I jumped out of bed and noticed that Fred and George's stuff was gone. I ran outside and saw Ron, Fred, and George were leaving. "Fred. Fred where are you going? Fred!" I shouted. They still kept going and then POP they were gone. I just stood there looking at where they once stood. I took in a deep breath and turned around to look at Harry and Hermione.

"Harry what happened that they left," I asked. Harry looked at me with pain in his eyes. "Please tell me that you didn't say anything stupid."

"I can't say that," Harry answered. I just nodded and said, "I guess that he didn't really love me if he left me." I sighed and went back to the tent.

Days turned into week, and the weeks turned into months. My life was boring; it was as if I just existed. My father was out to get me and he was also trying to kill one of my best friends. We went to Godric's Hollow on Christmas when my father's pet snake Nagini attacked us. Harry was lucky that Hermione was there or else he would be dead by now.

Harry and I were out talking when I saw a patromious standing on top of a frozen lake. "Harry, look," I said while tapping him on the shoulder. As we walked closed to the patromious it went down into the water. We both walked over to where the patromious went under the water and I noticed something shinning in the water. "Harry, Harry look it's the sword of Gryffindor," I said while pointing to where the sword lay.

"Izzy stay here. I'm going to get the sword," he said as he started to take off his clothes. "No, Harry I'm going to get the sword and you are going to Hermione and you are going to tell her that we have it. I'll destroy it then and come back with the sword," I said while taking the necklace off of Harry. Harry knew that if he fought with me he wouldn't win. He sighed and went off back to camp to Hermione. I quickly started to take my clothes off only leaving me in my bra and underwear. I took my want and unfroze part of the water. I closed my eyes opened them and then took in an enormous amount of air and jumped into the freezing cold water.

I started to swim to the sword when the necklace started pulling me toward the surface as if it was trying to run away. The necklace started to choke me and brought me to the surface of where the ice was still covering the water. I was losing air and fast. I noticed a dark figure above me as I pounded on the glass. The figure disappeared and then I felt someone's arms wrap around my waist and then bring me to the surface. I looked to the person who save me and looked eyes with Fred.

"Did you get the sword," I asked still looking into his eyes. I noticed that Ron was soaking too and he held the sword in his hand. I smiled back at him as he waved his hand that held the sword. I looked back into Fred's eyes and said, "Thank you for saving me, but I'm still pissed off at you for leaving and not having an explanation."

"I can understand that," he said while giving me a little kiss on the forehead. I got up off of the ground and remembered that I was surrounded by boys in my bra and underwear. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks as I blushed. I quickly took my clothes from off of the rock and started to get dress in them. "Ron, Fred, George any one of you, could one of you destroy the necklace," I asked while pulling my shirt down and over my head.

"I guess I will since I have the sword already," Ron said while picking the sword up and off of the ground. I nodded and took the necklace off of me and laid it on a rock. "Remember Ron no matter what it says it's about everyone it's not true, remember that," I said while I stood back and held onto Fred's arm.

Open. I said in parseltongue.

A big dark could emerged from the necklace and started to speak to Ron. "I know all of you secrets, fears, and desires," the voice said while sending out a swarm of spider to Ron. But the dark could started to form into two different figures. I could tell that the one was male and the other was female. "Why would I want you? When I could have him," I heard the dark could mimic Hermione's voice. I now noticed that the female figure was Hermione and the male figure was Harry. I was too shocked to hear the rest. I only noticed that the figures started to kiss. When the kiss started to deepen I could tell that  
>Ron had enough he brought the sword up and then brought it down right on the necklace. The dark cloud vanished and I started to laugh.<p>

I pointed my finger at Ron and clenched my stomach. I nearly fell if it wasn't for Fred holding on to me. I finally got a hold of myself when I said to Ron, "Ron you really think that Harry and Hermione would ever hock up? Have you seen the way he looks at Ginny? Compare that to Hermione and Ginny wins by far."

We walked back to where we had camp set up. "Harry, Hermione I have a surprise for the both of you," I called out while returning back to camp. They came running out of the tent and looked at the boys. Hermione started to yell at Ron which reminded me. "Fred Weasley! Why in the right mind did you leave in the first place! Do you know how much pain you put me through," I yelled at him while taking his bag away from him and started to hit him with it.

"Hermione stop hitting Ron and Izzy you stop hitting Fred," I heard Harry scream at us. We reluctantly stopped and backed away from the boys. Hermione and I linked arms and stormed back into the ten fuming mad at them.

**(Somewhere else)**

"My Lord we have found out some information on who your daughter is with," the man said. The Dark Lord stopped and turned to look at the man who was standing in front of him.

"Well don't just stand there. Tell me," the Dark Lord demanded.

"The rumors say that she is traveling with Harry Potter, a Mudblood, and some of the Weasley's. I also heard that she is having an affair with one of the Weasley's," the man said while bowing his head waiting for the Dark Lord to burst out mad.

"My daughter is in love with the enemy!" the Dark Lord screeched.

"That is only what I have heard my Lord. I do not know if what they say is true or not."

"Very well then you may go," the Dark Lord said.

The man nodded and left the room. The Dark Lord turned back to the women in the room and spoke, "It seems that our daughter is in love with the enemy my dear. What do you think her punishment should be," he asked the women.

She thought about it for a while and then spoke…

**Thank you for reading I hope that you are all liking the small changes I'm making to it. Keep reading, reviewing, and giving me ideas. Thank you. **


	5. Chapter 5: Dobby's Death

Previously in Fight for Both

The man nodded and left the room. The Dark Lord turned back to the women in the room and spoke, "It seems that our daughter is in love with the enemy my dear. What do you think her punishment should be," he asked the women.

She thought about it for a while and then spoke…

Chapter 5: Dobby's Death 

The man nodded and left the room. The Dark Lord turned back to the women in the room and spoke, "It seems that our daughter is in love with the enemy my dear. What do you think her punishment should be," he asked the women.

She thought about it for a while and then spoke, "I think we should try and convince our daughter to come to our side, and if she says that she doesn't after then I say that we treat her like her Mudblood friend."

The Dark Lord nodded and agreed with his wife. "Yes that seems alright. If she refuses then she gets treated like her Mudblood friend," The Dark Lord said.

**BPOV**

We were all standing outside of the Lovegood's house when Harry knocked on the door. A man with scraggly hair and dreary eyes opened the door. He looked as if he was depressed. "Can we come in," Harry asked looking at him with concern in his eyes. He nodded and let us in. We walked in and I noticed that it was very cozy inside the house.

"Sir, I was just wondering on the night of the wedding you were wearing a necklace with some sort of symbol or charm on it would you mind telling what it stood for," Harry asked.

"Why my boy it stands for the Deathly Hallows," he said. "I'm sorry but the Deathly Hallows. I have never heard of it," Harry replied. Hermione sighed and go her book out and started to read the story of the Deathly Hallows to everyone,

"_There were once three brothers who were travelling along a lonely, winding road at twilight. In time, the brothers reached a river too deep to wade through and too dangerous to swim across. However, these brothers were learned in the magical arts, and so they simply waved their wands and made a bridge appear across the treacherous water. They were halfway across when they found their path blocked by a hooded figure. _

_And Death spoke to them. He was angry that he had been cheated out of three new victims, for travelers usually drowned in the river. But Death was cunning. He pretended to congratulate the three brothers upon their magic, and said that each had earned a prize for having been clever enough to evade him. _

_So the oldest brother, who was a combative man, asked for a wand more powerful than any in existence: a wand that must always win duels for its owner, a wand worthy of the wizard who had conquered death! So Death crossed to an Elder Tree on the banks of the river, fashioned a wand from a branch that hung there, and gave it to the oldest brother. _

_Then the second brother, who was an arrogant man, decided he wanted to humiliate Death still further, and asked for the power to recall others from Death. So Death picked up a stone from the riverbank and gave it to the second brother, and told him the stone would have the power to bring back the dead. _

_And then Death asked the third and youngest brother what he would like. The youngest brother was the humblest and also the wisest of the brothers, and he did not trust Death. So he asked for something that would enable him to go forth from that place without being followed by Death. And Death, most unwillingly, handed over his own Cloak of Invisibility. _

_Then Death stood aside and allowed the three brothers to continue on their way, and they did so, talking with wonder of the adventure they had had, and admiring Death's gifts. _

_In due course the brothers separated, each for his own destination. _

_The first brother traveled on for a week or more, and reaching a distant village, sought out a fellow wizard with whom he had a quarrel. Naturally, with the Elder Wand as his weapon, he could not fail to win the duel that followed. Leaving his enemy dead upon the floor, the oldest brother proceeded to an inn, where he boasted loudly of the powerful wand he had snatched from Death himself, and of how it made him invincible. _

_That very night, another wizard crept upon the oldest brother as he lay, wine-sodden, upon his bed. The thief took the wand, and, for good measure, slit the oldest brother's throat. _

_And so Death took the first brother for his own. _

_Meanwhile, the second brother journeyed to his own home, where he lived alone. Here he took out the stone that had the power to recall the dead, and turned it thrice in his hand. To his amazement and delight, the figure of the girl he once hoped to marry, before her untimely death, appeared before him. _

_Yet she was sad and cold, separated from him as by a veil. Though she had returned to the mortal world, she did not truly belong there and suffered. Finally the second brother, driven mad with hopeless longing, killed himself so as to truly join her. _

_And so Death took the second brother for his own. _

_But though Death searched for the third brother for many years, he was never able to find him. It was only when he attained a great age that the youngest brother finally took off the Cloak of Invisibility and give it to his son. And then he greeted Death as an old friend, and went with him gladly, and, as equals, they departed this life."_

I thought back to Harry's invisibility cloak and thought for a second back to the tombstone in Godric's Hollow, it was the same name in the Tale of the Three Brothers. "Sir, I still don't see what the symbol has to do with the Deathly Hallows," Harry said.

Mr. Lovegood then took a quill and some ink and got a blank sheet of paper. He drew a vertical line and said, "The Elder Wand." He drew a circle at the bottom of the vertical line and then said, "The Resurrection Stone." Lastly he drew a triangle around the vertical line and the circle and said, "The Invisibility Cloak. With these three things the person would become the Master of Death."

It then suddenly clicked with Harry. "Where is Luna," I asked looking around the room trying to see if I could find her.

"They took my Lune because of what I've been writing. They took my Lune and I don't know where she is, what they've done to her. But they night give her back to me if I – If I… I must save Lune. I cannot lose Luna. You must stay," he answered. I grabbed Fred and George's hands and slowly packed away from him toward the door.

"Who took her," Harry asked. He looked at up at us and said, "Voldemort." Suddenly the house was attacked by Death Eaters. We ran outside and back into the forest as fast as we could. When we were by the edge of the forest I looked over to everyone and the heard Ron said, "We can't trust anyone these days can we."

"Well, well, well look who we have here boys," a voice said from behind a tree. Then Scabior stepped out from behind the tree with about eight other men. I looked around and noticed that we were out numbered. I looked at Harry and nodded and screamed, "RUN"

We all started to run away from the snatchers heading deeper into the forest. I was running when I tripped over a stupid tree root and landed on the ground. Fred stopped and looked back at me I shook my head and motioned him to go on. I got myself up and off of the ground when someone shot a stunning spell at me, which I dodged. I kept running and soon caught up with the rest when I was hit with something that made fell down. Soon the snatchers came and had my heads behind my back.

I noticed that the snatchers soon caught us all. Scabior then took a look at Harry and asked who he was. Harry being smart said Vernon Dursley. Everyone said a different name ask he ask us until he came to me. He took one look at me and recognized me. "Well it is always nice to meet Miss Isabelle Rose Riddle in person. Pretty young thing aren't you," he said while he put his right hand softly on my cheek.

"Don't you dare touch her," Fred shouted at him while struggling from the snatcher's grasp. Scabior then turned around to the others and said, "Well we should get back to the Dark Lord." He turned around to look at me then said, "His been waiting for you my dear."

**(The Malfoy Manner) **

We entered the Malfoy Manner and noticed that Bellatrix and the rest of the Malfoy's were there. "Who do we have here," Bellatrix asked while making her way to us. She looked over us and then her eyes stopped at me and the sword of Gryffindor. "Leave the girls here and take the rest below," she ordered.

Hermione and I were brought to her alone with the sword. She looked at me first and then gave me a hug. I looked at her and noticed that there were similar traits between us. It then clicked into my head.

She's my mother.

"Oh, it's so wonderful to finally have my daughter back in my arms," she said while hugging me. "Oh, I can't wait till you can join our side for the war good job pretending to be friends with them," she cried out joyfully. "Stop it. I'm not joining the dark side mother. I'm standing by my friend's sides and nothing you do can change that," I said while looking at her strait in the eye.

She took a step back and turned around and walked away. Then she turned around and looked at me with this some type of craziness in her eyes and said, "Fine you can be that way you Blood Traitor." She stalked towards us and then pulled out a dagger. "Now, where did you get the sword from," she asked as she but the dagger up to my face while holding my face from underneath my chin. "I'm never going to tell you," I replied.

She then pushed me onto the ground and then she began to dig the dagger into my skin. I screamed out loud as the dagger was carving deep letters into my skin. She then she smacked me across the face and then she took the dagger and stabbed me in the stomach. I screamed out loud and I knew that the boys could hear it. She got off of me and then went to interrogate Hermione.

I felt so weak from the blood lost that it felt as if I couldn't move. I faintly heard Hermione scream as darkness consumed me and I drifted into unconsciousness.

**HPOV (Hermione's)**

I watched Izzy as Bellatrix carved the word 'Blood Traitor' into her arm. It made me sick as I noticed the dagger was about a fourth of the way into her arm. 'How could anyone do this to their own daughter' I thought as Izzy's mother stabbed her in the stomach causing her to scream even louder than she already was.

Bellatrix got off of her daughter and then looked at me. "How did you get the sword," she demanded while holding the bloody dagger to my face. "I don't know," I said in fear. She knocked me onto the floor and started to care letters into me to. I screamed out in pain as her dagger split my skin very lightly. It didn't feel really deep but it still hurt.

She got off of me and then I could hear Harry, Ron, Fred, and George talking to her. I then heard spells being casted and then I felt myself being lifted off of the floor. I could feel the dagger pressed to my neck and then I saw that Dobby on top the chandelier and I cracking. Then the chandelier started to fall as Bellatrix push me away from her body I fell into Ron's arms.

I looked around the room for Izzy and found her unconscious in Fred's arms. We all were together in a group when Dobby got us out of the Malfoy Manner, but not before Bellatrix threw her dagger at us.

We escaped the Manner and ended up on some beach. I found myself in Ron's arms and then I looked at Harry. He was holding Dobby, but Dobby had Bellatrix's dagger in his stomach all the way in. I then looked around to see if I could find Fred and George with Izzy. I found Fred with George trying to wake Izzy up. I walked over to where Izzy's body lay and put two fingers to her neck to check if she had a pulse. She had a pulse and I figured that she was unconscious from the amount of blood lost, "Fred, George she's unconscious from the amount of blood loss. You need to take her inside the cottage there and then get her wounds bandaged up."

They nodded and Fred picked up Izzy's body and they both ran to the cottage. I walked back to where Harry and Dobby were and noticed that Harry was crying over him. I bowed my head in sorrow and then got Ron. "Harry. It's going to be ok," I said while Ron's arms came around and held my waist.

All Harry could do was nod. I turned to look at Ron and then said, "We should and go and check up on Izzy." He nodded and then we went to the cottage to check up on Izzy.

**FPOV **

We were in this room under where the girls were with Luna and some others when I heard a loud ear piercing scream. I recognized the scream as Izzy's. My heart sank right then and there as I could hear her screams and couldn't do anything about it. My Izzy was being tortured and I could do anything about it.

After what seemed like forever Izzy's screams stopped and then replaced with Hermione's screams. "Can you imagine what they are doing to them," Ron asked. Hermione's screams didn't go on as long as Izzy's but it did go on for a long time. I sighed and thought that we were never going to get out until Dobby popped into the room. He took Luna and the other man to the shell cottage where my brother Bill and his new wife Fleur were.

"Ok Fred George you need to get go over there and be against the wall and then when I say so knock whoever it is out," Harry said. We both nodded and pushed our backs against the wall as far as we could get them when we heard someone walking down the steps. Whoever it was opened the gate and came inside. "Now," Harry shouted. George and I then hit him in the head knocking him out. We ran up the stairs to a sight that no one should have seen.

Bellatrix was on top of Hermione who had the word 'Mudblood' carved into her arm while Izzy was lying the closest to us either dead or unconscious with her blood pouring out of a wound in her stomach and the words 'Blood Traitor' carved onto her arm that was much deeper.

My blood boiled when I saw Izzy lying on the floor with blood still seeping out of her body. We then all had our wand out and prepared to fight. Ron was the first one to shoot a spell. Soon everyone was shooting spells when I found this to be the only time to get Izzy. "Cover me while I get Izzy," I said to George. He nodded and then I went to go get Izzy's body.

"Stop," I heard Bellatrix shout. I go Izzy's body and looked at Bellatrix who was holding Hermione's body with her dagger press on top her neck. That's when we heard a crack above. We all looked up to see Dobby on top of the chandelier. More cracks started to form around the chandelier and gravity took effect. The chandelier started to fall off of the ceiling. Bellatrix pushed Hermione off of her and got out of the way. Hermione was caught by Ron and we were all safe for right now.

Bellatrix then looked at Dobby with anger, shock, and a little bit of sadness in her eyes, but it was mostly anger and shock. "Y- You tried to kill me," she shouted.

Dobby shook his head and then replied, "Dobby never meant to kill! Dobby only meant to maim or seriously injure." I would have laughed at that line but then I realized what situation we were in and stopped myself. **(AN: when I went to DHPART1 I laughed at Dobby's line) **"Dobby get us out of here," I whispered. With that Dobby swept us out of the Malfoy Manner and we landed on the beach by the shell cottage.

I looked at Izzy and shook her trying to wake her up with George right by my side. I heard someone coming closer to us and noticed that Hermione was walking to most likely check up on Izzy. She placed to fingers on her neck. "Fred, George she's unconscious from the amount of blood loss. You need to take her inside the cottage there and then get her wounds bandaged up," she said while pulling her fingers away from Izzy's neck. We nodded and then I picked up her body and ran with George to the shell cottage.

When we got to the door George banged on the door. "Stop banging on the door I'm coming," I heard Bill shout at us. The door opened and Bill looked at us in shock and then looked at Izzy and called for Fleur. "Come in and zet her on the bed upstairz," Fleur said while looking at the blood coming out of Izzy. I followed her upstairs and set Izzy down on the bed. "Go down to Bill. I'm sure that he wants to hear what happened," Fleur ordered us while shoving us out of the room.

I went down the steps to see George and Bill talking. George looked at me and asked, "How is she?" I looked at him with tears in my eyes and ran my hand through my hair and replied, "I don't know Mate. Fleur is attending her wounds right now." George came over to where I was and gave me a hug and said, "You should marry her Mate. I can see that you really love her and I approve and I'm most defiantly sure that the rest of the family does." I chucked a little bit at him.

Bill came over and then ruffled my hair a little bit and said, "Well I could agree more with you George. I can tell that you really love her Fred and I say go for it. Marry her and have oh fifty children or so." I nodded. I heard someone's footsteps coming down the stairs and turned around to see Fleur coming down. "How is she," I said looking at her. "She iz…

**Thanks for reading again. I hope you like the rest of the story that you haven't heard yet. Thanks and Review. **


	6. Chapter 6: Deal with the Devil

Previously in Fight for Both

Bill came over and then ruffled my hair a little bit and said, "Well I could agree more with you George. I can tell that you really love her Fred and I say go for it. Marry her and have oh fifty children or so." I nodded. I heard someone's footsteps coming down the stairs and turned around to see Fleur coming down. "How is she," I said looking at her. "She iz…

Chapter 6: Deal with the Devil 

**FPOV **

Bill came over and then ruffled my hair a little bit and said, "Well I could agree more with you George. I can tell that you really love her Fred and I say go for it. Marry her and have oh fifty children or so." I nodded. I heard someone's footsteps coming down the stairs and turned around to see Fleur coming down. "How is she," I said looking at her. "She iz alright. Izzy iz lucky that the dagger didn't hit any organs. She's sleeping from the amount of blood she lost, but other than that she's ok," Fleur answered.

I sighed and looked at George and smiled. Everything is going to be alright.

**(One Day Later)**

I woke up to the smell of eggs, bacon, and fresh orange juice. I got up and out of bed and went to Izzy's room. I found her there just waking up from her extended amount of sleep. "Good morning how are you feeling?" I quietly asked while gently sitting down on the bed.

"I'm ok a sore but never the less fine," she smiled at me. I smiled back at her and then carefully cares her cheek. I bent down to her warm soft lips and chastely kissed them.

"I'll go down and get you some breakfast. You just stay here and get some rest," I said while standing up from the bed and leaving the room. Izzy just smiled and let me go.

"Hey Fleur can you give me a little bit of everything? Izzy is awake and she needs some food in her," I asked while entering the kitchen. Fleur just smiled and gave me a try of food to take up to Izzy. "Thank you." I took the food up to Izzy's room and then found her sitting up in bed with a huge smile on her face.

"It's breakfast in bed," I cheerfully said while holding up the tray of food. She just simply smiled and let out a little laugh. I set the tray of food down on Izzy's lap and watched her as she ate. "You can have some. I won't be able to finish all of this," She pointed her piece of toast to the food that was just sitting there. " Thanks," I smiled back.

"It's so good to see you up and alright," I said to her while pushing a strand of her hair out of her face. Izzy just smiled and blushed a red bright then a tomato.

**BPOV **

We have been here for about two months and things have been ok. My wounds have been healing and we were leaving soon since Harry found out about another Horcrux. Hermione has been brewing some more Polyjuice Potion ever since we found out that the one Horcrux is in my mother's vaults at Gringotts. I was going to pretend to be my mother because I can act like her better.

I was walking on the beach with the twins and said, "I think that you guys should go with Bill and Fleur and go back to the rest until Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I find the last of the Hrocrux's." They looked at me as if I just grew three heads.

"What No Izzy we are going with you guys and that's final," they shouted back at me. I took a deep breath and then looked at them straight in the eye. "I don't want you to come with us. In fact I was just messing with you. I'm sorry that I let this go on for so long," I said in a stern voice.

On the inside I knew that I was breaking his heart and mine. I didn't want this to happen but it had to. I knew that my plane was going to be risky but its only way to make sure that Fred and the rest of his family wasn't killed in battle.

"What do you mean Izzy," Fred asked me with worry and sadness in his eyes. I could tell that I was going to break his heart and his family probably will never forgive me ever after this stunt.

"I mean I don't love you. It was just a game. We can still be friends but I don't love you like that anymore. That's why I'm sorry," I said while holding back the tears and sobs. I was pleading in my mind that they don't buy this lie, but they did.

"So you saying that you never loved me that way the way that I have loved you," Fred asked with tears in his eyes. I shook my head yes and then just walked off. I couldn't handle it anymore. I ran back to the shell cottage with tears streaming down my face where I bumped into Fleur. "Izzy what's the matter," she asked me while giving me a tissue. I took the tissue and then pleaded, "Fleur you can't tell anyone what I'm going to do please promise me this one last favor."

She nodded. I took in a deep breath and then said, "I'm going to make a deal with my father. I'm going to give myself to him in exchange for the Weasley family to be spared. I'm doing this to keep Fred safe along with the rest of the family. I'm probably going to die but could you tell Fred that it was all a lie and that I love him very much and would do anything for him to make up for what I've done to him if I live."

Fleur had tears in her eyes and then just nodded and gave me a hug while crying into my shoulder. "I will tell Fred then. You must go now because the boyz are coming back," she cried into my hair. I pulled away and just nodded. I looked out the window and noticed that everyone was comforting Fred. I turned around and then took some floo and went to stand inside the fire place and shouted, "The Malfoy Manner" I took one last look at everyone as the green flames consumed me.

**(The Malfoy Manner) **

I was covered in soot with everyone's wand pointed out at me. I raised my hands in defeat and said in a clam voice, "I want to speak with my father alone. I have come here to make a deal with him." They looked at me suspiciously and then lead me to where my father and mother were with their wands still pointed at me. I entered the room and saw that my mother and father were looking at the fire place.

"My Lord, your daughter wishes to speak with you." My father and mother both turned around and then looked at me in astonishment. They dismissed the man and then my father started to circle me as if I was his prey and he was the predator. I gulped and closed my eyes then reopened them and started, "I have a deal for you."

My father stopped circling me and looked at me in astonishment along with my mother. "I will join you as long as you spare all of the Weasley's. You have to tell all of you men to spare them and if you do I will join you. You have to kill me first before any of the Weasley's can die if you want them dead," I said in a stern voice. My father looked at my mother to get her opinion. She nodded her head probably because she wanted her daughter back in her arms.

"Well you seem to really love this man if you are willing to give up your life for him. I will agree to this deal my child. Wait right here with your mother," he said. He walked out of the door and then I heard him shout, "It seems that my daughter has come to join us, but there is an added bonus with this deal. No one will harm anyone of the Weasley family." I heard people complain because they probably wanted to kill the Weasley's because they are the biggest family of Blood Traitors in our world today. I also heard some others cheer because of I came to the dark side.

I looked out of the window and thought about Fred and how sorry I was, but there was one question that I couldn't even answer myself,

"What have I done?"

**FPOV (Fleur's) **

I watched as the green flames engulfed Izzy as she left to go and make a deal with the devil. I saw everyone out comforting Fred as he cried. I knew that she had to break his heart to get away to make this deal, but only if he really knew why he was shedding those tears. I looked back at them and noticed that they all looked angry. If only they knew what she was doing for us. It brought tears to my eyes. I couldn't believe that she would do this for anyone. I knew that the whole family would probably hate her after this but the both of us had to try and convince them that she did it so that they all could live a long and happy life.

A couple minutes later they all started to walk back to the cottage. Harry was the first one through the door. He was so angry that you could steam coming out from his ears. "Izzy get down here right now we need to talk right now," Harry screamed. When he didn't hear an answer Hermione went upstairs to her room and look for her.

She came back down and said, "She's not here. Fleur do you know where Izzy is?" I nodded my head and just left the kitchen with tears in my eyes. I couldn't take it anymore so I just left. They gave me a few minutes before Bill came out and put his arms around my waist. I turned around and looked at him.

"Darling where did Isabelle go?" he asked in the sweetest voice. I looked at him and shook my head and said, "I can't tell you. I'm sorry but I'm just not ready to yet." He nodded his head and then we just stayed there for a while.

We walked back to the cottage and entered with everyone looking at me. "I'm sorry but when I feel the time is right I will tell you what happened to her, but first I need to speak with Fred. It's very important," I started out. Everyone nodded their heads and I went out of the door knowing that Fred was right behind me.

"Do you love Izzy," I asked and got to the point quickly. At first anger came into his eyes and then they soften and were replaced with love. Tears were in his eyes threading to over flow as he nodded his head yes. "Then when the time comes I will tell you what happened," I said while walking away.

**FPOV (Fred's) **

I was lying on my bed thinking of what happened today. _"I mean I don't love you. It was just a game. We can still be friends but I don't love you like that anymore. That's why I'm sorry,"_ those word shot pain right through my heart when she said this. I remember when I first saw her. I was in my fifth year and she was beautiful as ever.

_I was sitting at the next to George when a girl who had black ravened hair and violet eyes opened the doors to the Great Hall. Dumbledore nodded his head and said, "I'm pleased to welcome Isabelle Rose Riddle" Everyone gasped as they heard her name. "Isabelle would you please take you seat in the house we sorted you in," Dumbledore said. _

_She nodded her head and then came in the direction of our table. I was surprised that she was sorted into Gryffindor that I didn't realize that the only spot was in between me and Harry. She plopped herself down and looked at Harry and said, "Hello my name is Isabelle Rose Riddle but call my Izzy." George and I looked at her questionably while Harry shook her hand._

"_Excuse me but why are you in Gryffindor, not to be rude or anything but I thought you would be in Slytherin," I asked. She looked at me questionably and answered me, "Oh, no you're not being rude. I grew up as a muggle in America not knowing who my parents were, so I can understand what you are talking about." _

_Harry, Ron, and Hermione all looked at her in shock and then the feast began. Ron began to shove his mouth with food as always while Izzy looked at him with disgust. She leaned over and then whispered, "Does he always eat like that?" George and I laughed at that question and we both answered, "Yea he eats like that a lot of the time." George gave her his hand and said, "Hello I'm Fred." She shook his hand and then I put my hand out and then said, "I'm George." She took my hand and then I felt this shock running my body, but it didn't hurt like an electric shock. I looked at her straight in the eye and she did the same and she probably felt it too. _

_She pulled her hand away and then looked at us questionably and then asked, "Why did you two switch names like that?" Ron stopped eating, Hermione put the book she had in her hand down, and Harry, George, and I looked at me in shock. How could she tell us apart? "What am I wrong or something," she asked making us come out of shock._

"_No your right it's just that no one could tell us apart except Harry. How do you know the difference," I asked. She looked down at the table and I could see her blush a bright red. "Well you see here I was here last year but I was being tutored under Dumbledore for a year. I visited the school a couple of times and spied on you two too. I was a year behind but it didn't take me long to learn all of the spells and potions. By the time I was able to come into Hogwarts the year already started and so here we are," she said. I laughed at her when she said that she spied on us._

"_Oh why did you spy on us," George asked. She blushed again and said, "Because you guys always pulled pranks and you, Harry, always got into some sort of trouble. Plus I wanted to check out what type of crowd I wanted to hang out with." We all laughed at this. _

"_So Izzy what year are you in," Ron asked while taking a bite of chicken. "I'm going to be starting my third year. What about all of you," she asked. "Well, Fred and George and going into their fifth year while Harry, Ron, and I are in our third year too," Hermione said. "Well I think that this is the start of a great friendship," she said while putting her arms around Harry and me._

Remember when I asked Angelia Johnson to the Yule Ball and then later that day she asked me if I wanted to go with her. If knew that she wanted to go with me I would have asked her. She ended up going to the ball with someone from Durmstrang. She looked so beautiful. I remember that night when she was dancing with him my blood boiled.

_She came down the stairs wearing a long blue dress that flowed in the wind with a sea shell strap on her left shoulder; her hair was curled and pulled back with some curls hanging in her face. "Wow you look beautiful," I said while looking at her in awe. "Thanks. Well I need to go and you need to get back to Angelia," she said while blushing. _

_We entered the Great Hall before all of the champions and crowed around the entrance. They entered with their escorts and the music began. Soon after the champions started to dance we all took our partners and started to dance too. _

That night ended with me in my room thinking of how to ask Izzy out. I looked out of the window and noticed a shooting star. I thought back to what Izzy said about them and wished on it. I closed my eyes and fell asleep thinking of Izzy.

**(The next day)**

We were all outside the shell cottage and wished Harry, Ron, and Hermione goodbye. They departed with the goblin from Gringotts early in the morning. "Well we better go and tell the rest of the Order that we need to get to Hogwarts by tomorrow," Bill said while going around the house packing. We took on more last look at the house and then departed to where the Order was hiding.

When we popped in the room George and I were attacked with hugs from my mother and father. Sirius walked in and noticed that Harry, Ron, and Hermione weren't with us. "Where's the rest," he asked while looking at us with tears in his eyes. I looked at him with a questionable look and then said angrily, "Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to Gringotts to get a Horcrux and I don't care where Izzy is because she broke my heart." I had tears in my eyes by the time I finished my sentence.

"Izzy didn't break your heart because she didn't love you. She broke it because she loves you," Fleur said softly. We all turned to her and looked confused. "What do you mean she broke my heart because she loves me," I asked still looking confused.

"What I mean is that-." Fleur was about to finish her sentence when a stag patromious came and said, "Go to Hogwarts to fight for our freedom." We recognized the voice as Harry's and all got our wands to depart to Hogwarts.

**BPOV **

I was lying on the floor of the Malfoy Manner in pain. I was half unconscious when I heard a door open and then shut. I heard footsteps and was picked up by…

**Thanks for putting up with my constant taking down the story reposting it thing. I couldn't have done it without your reviews and suggestions. Thanks again. **


	7. Chapter 7: Last Kiss

Previously in Fight for Both

I was lying on the floor of the Malfoy Manner in pain. I was half unconscious when I heard a door open and then shut. I heard footsteps and was picked up by…

Chapter 7: Last Kiss

**BPOV **

I was lying on the floor of the Malfoy Manner in pain. I was half unconscious when I heard a door open and then shut. I heard footsteps and was picked up by Draco. I looked at him confused and then asked, "What are you doing here."

He looked at my straight in the eye and said, "I know that you don't see this part of me but I'm going to help you get out of here and we need to go fast." All I could do was nod my head and then I felt him running out of the door.

I smelt the warm damp air as we got outside. I opened my eyes to see that he still was carrying me. We reached the little tree in the back yard when I heard two shouts from the house. I looked back and noticed that someone was following us. "Put me down we can get to the tree faster if you do," I said while struggling in his arms. He let me down and then pulled out two brooms and gave one to me. We mounted out brooms and went off toward Hogwarts.

I noticed that the children were walking towards the Great Hall when I arrived. I was just outside of the Great Hall when I heard Harry speak out towards Snape. I then heard Professor McGonagall speak to Snape and then entered to see him and Professor McGonagall dueling. "Severus why don't you go to my dearest daddy and tell him that if he wants to threaten my friends and my family then he has to go through me first," I yelled as I shot a spell at him. He quickly dodged and flew out the window to go tell my father.

I turned back to Professor McGonagall and nodded my head telling her that she could take it over from here. She gave me a warm smile and then let Harry talk to the rest of the children. I noticed that the Order came in the doors then, but there was member in particularly that I could look at in the eye. I saw that they were all here: Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Kingsley, Fleur, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Arthur, Molly, George, and Fred.

"Harry there are two more Horcrux's that I know of; Nagini my father's pet snake and Ravenclaw's last diadem. Harry just think about it, he always keeps that snake close to him. It's got to be a Horcrux," I said while stopping him dead in his tracks. He turned to look at me with a glare in his eyes.

"Why should I believe anything you say? You hurt Fred, and the whole Weasley family. Why should we believe anything you say anymore," He yelled at me making me cringe. I looked back at him in tears and said, "Because I made a deal with my father to keep them safe. That he would have to kill me first before he could kill anyone from the Weasley family. I made the worst deal anyone could make, but I made that deal and I'm sticking to it. I'm going to die tonight Harry and I know it. It's not a threat to make you feel bad, it's a promise to let you know that I hate my father and what he does. It's to let you know that I love Fred and everyone here." I walked away with tears in my eyes and went to go find Fleur.

I found her and Bill standing under the moonlight. "Fleur-." I started but didn't have time to finish my sentence before Bill lashed out on me. "Get out of here. I'm warning you now to get out of here before I do something I regret," he yelled at me. I nodded with tears in my eyes and started to walk away. I stopped and turned back and shouted to Fleur, "Tell them now if you want to." I turned back around and started to walk back to Hogwarts' entrance with tears flowing from my eyes.

**FPOV (Fleur's) **

"Tell them now if you want to," I heard Izzy yell to me. Bill looked at me questionably and then I started my story of why Izzy left. Throughout the story I could see that he was going to cry. "So she left us so that she could make sure that we wouldn't get killed," Bill said. I nodded and looked up at him. He looked down at me and said, "Remind me that if she doesn't get killed to apologies." I nodded and looked up into the sky. And saw a shooting star. I wished upon it like Izzy told me when she came back from America and closed my eyes and hoped that we would all make it through tonight.

**BPOV**

I went to the bridge and noticed that Neville was near the end of the bridge. I walked over to him with tears in my eyes and asked, "Why does everyone hate me?" He gave me a hug while I cried into his shoulder. I sobbed and then pulled away to look at his shirt. "I'm sorry. It's just that the whole Weasley family hates me," I said. He looked at me and then just nodded seeing that it hurt too much for me to tell him why they hate me. "Well did you hear Professor McGonagall," Neville asked while still hugging me. I shook my head no and let go of him.

"She said that we have to blow up the bridge. Like BOOM," he said excitedly. I looked at him with my eyes almost coming out of my head. Did he really mean blow up the bridge?

"BOOM," I asked.

Neville nodded his head and said, "BOOM." I looked at him and laughed excitedly. "Well I have to go and help fight near the front of Hogwarts. And thanks for cheering me up a bit," I said while leaving him there. He nodded and waved goodbye.

I was walking to the front of Hogwarts when I felt someone grab my shirt a turn me around. I noticed that it was Harry looking at me with a worried expression. "Izzy where are you going," he asked while holding onto my two shoulders.

"I'm going to try and buy you some more time," I said. He looked at me in the eyes and then said, "I-it's ok there's no need to. Everything is fine just stay here. Fred really needs you. You should go and talk to him. You know you never know what's going to happen," Harry said. I nodded and then thanked Harry.

I decided that I wanted to reminisce the time I had here at Hogwarts with Fred so I decided to walk to the Great Hall where I first met him and his brother George. Only this time the four big tables were gone. I slowly walked around and memories came flowing back to when I was here at Hogwarts.

_I was sitting near the Goblet of Fire reading with Hermione when we heard cheers ringing throughout the room. We both looked at who was coming and noticed that Fred and George were holding two vials in their hands. Hermione and I both sang, "It's not going to work." They crouched down to us and asked why not while giving us that smirk. _

"_You see that," I said while pointing to the circle on the ground. Hermione explained to them why it wouldn't work because it was so pathetic and dimwitted. That's where they got cocky. "Ah, but that's why it's so brilliant," Fred said with that cocky smile. "Because it's so pathetically dimwitted," George said. _

_They stood on up on top of the bench and shook the vials that they had in their hands. They drank the potion and jumped into the circle. Everyone cheered as they were able to stay in the circle while Hermione and I just rolled our eyes and then watched as they would soon find out that their plain wouldn't work. They put their names in the Goblet and then waited a little. Cheers rang throughout the room then blue fire lashed out and hit Fred and George in the stomach making them fly across the room. They fell to the ground with a thud. I noticed that their hair began to grow and turn grey while beards began to grow on their faces. They started to blame each other and started to fight each other. _

_Everyone began to crowd around them as they all chanted for them to fight. Hermione looked disgusted while I just laughed at them. Everyone became quiet as Viktor Crum came into the room and placed his name in the cup. He looked over at Hermione and smiled then walked away. _

**(Time change in her memories)**

_I was with Fred and George and the rest of the kids that were in Dumbledore's Army were practicing our patromious when mine turned out to be a rabbit. I noticed that my rabbit was snuggling with a fox. I wonder why it was snuggling with a fox. I looked around the room and noticed that Fred and George's patromious' were foxes that looked identical. I looked over and noticed that the fox my rabbit was cuddling with was Fred's. I saw Fred look over at me. I blushed and turned away. _

**(Time change in her memories) **

_We were in the Great Hall doing our O.W.L.'s when we heard a loud bang. We all turned around and then Umbridge went to go and check what it was. She opened the door and a little spark began to come close towards her face. The spark quickly entered the Great Hall and then exploded in the air. We all then looked into the direction of where it came from and then the Twins came in riding brooms throwing fireworks in the air and letting them explode throughout the room. _

_I saw Fred hold a big firework in his hands and then threw it into the air. As it exploded it began to take the shape of what seemed to be a dragon. It started to move toward Umbridge and then chased her outside. We followed her outside and began to cheer and clap. This was the first time in months that we had any fun at Hogwarts._

I sighed and was brought back to reality when I heard someone enter the Great Hall. I turned around and found Fred standing there. He walked in towards me and then cares my cheek. He looked straight into my eyes and asked, "Why did you come back?"

I looked at him in the eyes and responded, "Because I came back to make sure that my family and friends are protected. I came back to someone who needs to know that I love them unconditionally and always will no matter what I say." I looked at him with tears in my eyes and then took his hand and pressed it against my cheek and closed my eyes. I reopened them with a couple of tears flowing down my cheek and looked into his eyes. "I think I know why your patromious and my patromious snuggled back when we were in Dumbledore's Army," I said while snuggling my cheek into his hand.

He chuckled and then asked, "And what do you think that reason is." I looked him in the eyes and then said, "Because we were made for each other."

And with that I pressed my lips against his. He stood frozen there for a second but then responded back by kissing me with as much passion as before. I sucked on the bottom of his lip as I deepened the kiss. He gladly opened his mouth and invited me in. Our tongue battled for dominance and soon he won. I felt his tongue search my mouth as we kissed. He pushed me up against the wall. He grabbed my thighs and then wrapped my legs around his waist. His lips started to kiss my neck leaving a hot trail of where he did. I felt his lips come back to mine as we gently kissed each other breaking apart.

We looked into each other's eyes and then pulled apart. "I love you," I whispered. "I love you too," he said while caring my cheek and softly kissed my lips. We walked out of the Great Hall hand in hand. I noticed that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were smiling at us as we walked toward them.

"So I'm guessing that you two are together again," Harry asked with a grin on his face. I nodded and went with Fred to go and fight by his side. I noticed that the Protection spell was wearing off and Fred, Percy, and I got ready to fight.

I gulped in a breath and turned to look at Fred when held my hand. I turned to Percy and noticed him smiling at Fred and me. I took Percy's hand and then said, "Get ready for the fight of our life." As the protection spell wore off I let go of Percy's hand. I looked to Fred with worry in my eyes and gave him one last final kiss on the lips. I could feel tears roll down my checks. I knew that I made a deal and I was going to stick to it. I knew that I was going to die tonight. I knew that I had to die to let Fred go on a live. I looked out and a blinding while light shined throughout the night sky. The protection spell wore off and the battle had begun.

**I hope that you like it. I have changed some parts as you can see. I hope that you guys like what I have changed. I will update the rest of the chapters tomorrow. Thanks **


	8. Chapter 8: Her Sacrifice

Previously in Fight for Both

I gulped in a breath and turned to look at Fred when held my hand. I turned to Percy and noticed him smiling at Fred and me. I took Percy's hand and then said, "Get ready for the fight of our life." As the protection spell wore off I let go of Percy's hand. I looked to Fred with worry in my eyes and gave him one last final kiss on the lips. I could feel tears roll down my checks. I knew that I made a deal and I was going to stick to it. I knew that I was going to die tonight. I knew that I had to die to let Fred go on and live. I looked out and a blinding while light shined throughout the night sky. The protection spell wore off and the battle had begun.

Chapter 8: Her Sacrifice

**BPOV**

I gulped in a breath and turned to look at Fred when held my hand. I turned to Percy and noticed him smiling at Fred and me. I took Percy's hand and then said, "Get ready for the fight of our life." As the protection spell wore off I let go of Percy's hand. I looked to Fred with worry in my eyes and gave him one last final kiss on the lips. I could feel tears roll down my checks. I knew that I made a deal and I was going to stick to it. I knew that I was going to die tonight. I knew that I had to die to let Fred go on a live. I looked out and a blinding while light shined throughout the night sky. The protection spell wore off and the battle had begun.

I was suddenly pulled into a quick vision right before the Death Eaters came.

_"You're joking, Perce!" shouted Fred as the Death Eater he was battling collapsed under the weight of three separate Stunning Spells. Thicknesse had fallen to the ground with tiny spikes erupting all over him; he seemed to be turning into some form of sea urchin. Fred looked at both of us with glee._

_"You actually are joking, Perce... I don't think I've heard you joke since you were-"_

_The air exploded. They had been grouped together, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, Percy, and I the two Death Eaters at their feet, one Stunned, the other Transfigured; and in that fragment of a moment, when danger seemed temporarily at bay, the world was rent apart, Harry felt himself flying through the air, and all he could do was hold as tightly as possible to that thin stick of wood that was his one and only weapon, and shield his head in his arms: He heard the screams and yells of his companions without a hope of knowing what had happened to them._

_And then the world resolved itself into pain and semidarkness: He was half buried in the wreckage of a corridor that had been subjected to a terrible attack. Cold air told him that the side of the castle had been blown away, and hot stickiness on his cheek told him that he was bleeding copiously. Then he heard a terrible cry that pulled at his insides, that expressed agony of a kind neither flame nor curse could cause, and he stood up, swaying, more frightened than he had been that day, more frightened, perhaps, than he had been in his life..._

_And Hermione was struggling to her feet in the wreckage, and three redheaded men were grouped on the ground where the wall had blasted apart. Harry grabbed Hermione's hand as they staggered and stumbled over stone and wood._

_"No no no!" someone was shouting. "No! Fred! No!" And Percy was shaking his brother, Ron was kneeling beside them, I was kneeling right beside Fred crying my eyes out, and Fred's eyes stared without seeing, the ghost of his last laugh still etched upon his face._

I gasped in shocked as I saw what just happened. _No this can't happen I won't let Fred die; I have to stop this from happening. _Black cloaked figures started to come at us with spell. The Death Eaters knew that I made a deal with my father.

Then just like everything in my vision happened, only I'm going to make some changes. Thicknesse had fallen to the ground like he had in my vision with spikes erupting all over his body.

"You actually are joking, Perce... I don't think I've heard-" I then pushed Fred and Percy out of the way as I heard an explosion right beside me. Yes, I saved Fred and that's all that mattered. I had just enough energy to open my eyes. I found Fred staring down at me with a worried look and tears in his eyes.

"I love you," I said but the sound sounded too far away. My eyes slowly felt heavy and my vision became blurry. The last thing I saw and heard was Fred telling me that he loves me too and tears slowly escaping his eyes. A bright light erupted from my vision as I then found myself in the middle of a giant meadow.

**FPOV (Fred's)**

"You actually are joking, Perce... I don't think I've heard-" I was cut off when I felt a body slam against mine while I was pushed into Percy. A loud explosion sent me and Percy across the hall. I looked around and noticed someone lying under the rubble of the wall that was left over. I ran over to the body that was barely moving and saw that it was Izzy. She opened her eyes and looked at me. Izzy slowly slurred out the word I love you. I looked back to her with tears in my eyes I felt one escape as I whispered back to her that I also loved her. Her eyes then finally shut but her breathing still slowly went on.

My body began to fell rage inside. I glared at all of the Death Eaters and then started to shout random spells and cruses out of anger.

The Death Eaters soon began to retreat and I noticed that Percy was alright. I ran over to Izzy and picked up her body and held her close to my chest as I felt more salty waters drip from my eyes. Percy grabbed a hold of my shoulders and tried to bring me back to reality. I then got a hold of myself and picked up her body with Percy and we both walked to the Great Hall with Izzy in my arms.

We walked into the Great Hall where I noticed that people were injured or dead. "Madam Pomfrey here comes another one," I heard Minerva say as she turned to look at us walking into the hall. Minerva walked over to us and noticed whose body I was carrying. She gasped and took the body from my arms and then laid her on the floor. She motioned for Madam Pomfrey to come and check the body. I looked at her with sadness in my eyes.

Percy helped me try and settle down but it was no use. We heard others come into the hall and noticed that Izzy was lying on the ground. I turned around and noticed that they were all here; Sirius, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Bill, Fleur, my mother and father, and George. I looked around for Remus and Tonks and noticed that they were getting their wounds treated. They walked over to us and noticed that Izzy wasn't here and their faces slowly grew grim and they sadden.

Harry was the first one to speak, "Is she dead?" I turned to look at him and the rest. They all looked at me with a little hope in their eyes. "I don't know. Madam Pomfrey is checking her right now. So I don't know," I responded back with tears threading to over flow. George came over to me and patted me on the back. Madam Pomfrey came over to us and looked at us with sorrow in her eyes. "She's seriously injured. I don't think is going to make it through the night," she said.

I just nodded and walked away out of the Great Hall right then. I walked down the stairs of Hogwarts and found a place to sit. I sat down on the stair and thought back to when I first realized that I loved her.

"_How much is this," Ron asked while holding up the item. _

"_Five gallons," we replied. _

"_How much is it for me," Ron asked while giving us that annoyed face._

"_Five gallons," we replied annoyed. _

"_I'm your brother," he replied in disbelief. I looked at George and we both nodded. _

"_Ten gallons," we said. We continued going up the stairs when I heard musical voice say, "So you finally got your joke shop that you boys have always wanted."_

_We both laughed and turned around and saw Izzy walking up with stairs with an amused look on her face. She was wearing a long sleeve stripped shirt and just a pair of jeans. "Why yes Izzy we finally got our dream come true," I said. She laughed and then gave us each hugs, only I was a little mad on the inside when she hugged George. _

"_So what brings you heard to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, or as we call it sometimes WWW," George asked while putting his arm around my shoulder. _

"_Well I got to say goodbye to my two best friends. I'm going to America for about a year or less. Dumbledore said that he wants to try and reinforce some vampires," she said. I knew that it was for our good but I didn't want her to go to America. "Well how about this when the shop closes we all go out and get some butter bear and then go home for a goodbye party with everyone," I suggest. _

"_Sure, when does the shop close? I'll come by right before to help you close if you want help that is," Izzy asked. We shook out heads and laughed at her once again for being selfless. After we calmed down a little bit we both answered, "The shop closes at seven." She nodded and went her way down the steps and out of the shop. She looked so beautiful today._

_I was brought out of my daydreaming by George snapping his finger in front of my face a couple of times. "What," I asked looking at him. He snickered at me and then replied, "You like her." I knew who he meant but I acted like I didn't know._

"_I like who," I asked giving him a questionable look. He just rolled his eyes and said, "You know exactly who I'm talking about. I'm talking about Izzy." I just nodded my head and he took the nod as an answer and began to snicker again. "I knew it. Every time you look at her you seem happier than usual and you sometimes stair at her with this lovey dove look in your eye," he snickered. _

_**(After WWW closes) **_

"_So how are you taking it with the whole going to America thing," I asked while sipping at my butter bear. She took a sip of her drink and then said, "I'm not really thrilled about it, but it should be fun I guess. Dumbledore is first having me go to somewhere called Alaska then I'm going to Washinton Washington oh something like that." She took another sip of her butter bear and then smiled at us. We laughed at her when some foam was on her nose and upper lips making her look like she had a white mustache. I took my napkin and then whipped the foam off of her face. She giggled a little and then her cheeks got really red as she blushed. _

_I laughed and then I noticed that George had a smirk on his face again. We finished out butter bears and then got some to go and went off to the Burrow._

_Everyone was there at the Burrow including Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Bill, Percy, Charlie, Harry, and Hermione. Everyone was having a great time saying what we were going to miss her. We were all in the living room when Bill, Percy, Charlie, and George each grabbed one of my limbs and carried me into the kitchen with Ron and Ginny not too far behind. They set me down on a chair and pulled up a seat. Bill then put a silence charm on the room. Then they all looked towards me and asked, "What is going on between you and Izzy." _

"_I…I umm….I like her maybe even to the point that I love her," I admitted to them. Bill, Charlie, Percy, and George all snickered at me while Ron and Ginny just looked at me shocked. "George did you know this," Bill asked. George kept on snickering and said, "I knew that he liked her but I didn't know that he liked her that much." _

"_Wait since when did you like Izzy," Percy asked with a huge grin on his face. I looked down at the table and calmly scratched my head and quietly muttered, "Since the end of my fifth year." Charlie saw this as a great moment to blurt something out to the world and asked, "I'm sorry I didn't catch that." _

"_Since the end of my fifth year," I shouted at him. "Well Fred you might have to wait a year or at least where she gets back because she is dating Harry right now," Ginny said. We all turned to look at her when Ron asked, "How do you know that?" _

_Ginny rolled her eyes and then said, "Well for starters she told me in person yesterday." That shut Ron up. "Well we should probably all get back. There still probably wondering why we carried you out of the room," Bill suggested. We all nodded and then Charlie took the charm off of the room. _

_We walked back into the living room and then we were told to walk right back to the kitchen by mom and dad. "Now why did you all drag you brother into the kitchen," dad asked. They all looked very happy and then Percy said, "Because we wanted to know what was going on between Fred and Izzy."_

_Mum and dad looked confused and then Charlie said in a simpler way, "We basically force Fred to tell us how he felt toward Izzy and found out that he likes her more than a friend and he also likes her so much that he thinks that he is in love with her." Dad started to grin and mum well she just looked shocked. _

"_So you love Izzy," dad asked. I just lowered my head and blushed. I then felt someone's arms around me and figured it was mum. "Awe my little boy is growing up," I heard mum say. _

_We walked back into the room and noticed that everyone was yawning. "Well I'm going to bed to get some energy for tomorrow. Good night," Izzy said as she went up stairs. Soon after Izzy went up we all followed and went to bed. I was lying in my bed and then turned to look out the window and looked at the millions of stars and then thought, 'Do I really love Izzy?' I then fell asleep saying in my mind saying, 'Yes, I love Izzy.'_

I looked out into the sky and noticed that a star was brighter and it was shinning as if it was looking down on me. I looked down at my feet and thought for a little bit. I felt a warm genital breeze in the air and took in a deep breath. The air smelt of strawberries and freesias.

I looked back up to the sky and said, "Please let Izzy live." I stood up and turned around to…

**Thank you for reading. I didn't finish the Deathly Hallows but I heard from my friend about how Fred died and I just decided to change what happened. I hope that you like it. Read more and Review more It helps. **


	9. Chapter 9: Limbo

Previously in Fight for Both

I looked out into the sky and noticed that a star was brighter and it was shinning as if it was looking down on me. I looked down at my feet and thought for a little bit. . I looked down at my feet and thought for a little bit. I felt a warm genital breeze in the air and took in a deep breath. The air smelt of strawberries and freesias.

I looked back up to the sky and said, "Please let Izzy live." I stood up and turned around to…

Chapter 9: Limbo 

**BPOV**

I looked around the meadow and thought about how much I'm going to miss Fred until he come here with me. I even remember the first time we met.

"_Dumbledore can I please visit Hogwarts," I asked batting my eyes and giving him that puppy dog look. At first he looked disapproving but then his face softened and he smiled. "Yes, you may Isabelle. Try and look for some students who you might like to hang out with. But try and not be scene, because you will give some students some questions ok," he asked my while bending down to my height. I nodded my head and he showed me to Hogwarts._

"_Acid Pops," Dumbledore said to a statue of a Gryffindor. The Gryffindor slowly started to move and stairs began to appear. We walked up the stairs and then into his office. It was huge; there were pictures of other people and they all moved around. I walked in some more and found a phoenix on a perch watching me. "Isabelle I must go for a little while, stay here," Dumbledore said while leaving._

_I looked at the door where he went out and then turned around to look at some of the things in his office. I looked up on a shelf to see an old witch's hat sitting there. I got Dumbledore's chair and stood on top of it and reached for the hat. My hand was just about to grasp it when it yelled at me, making me jump a little, "What do you think you are doing!" _

"_I'm sorry but I just wanted to see what you were and I didn't know you could talk," I said while standing my ground. I put the hat on my head and then it said, "That is very strange you are so brave and yet the blood of the heir of Slytherin runs through you. You were brought up in the muggle world with not knowing that magic even existed until a few months ago. You are very smart and brave. You are cunning but generous. Slytherin or Gryffindor would be the perfect house for you but which one?" _

_I knew that I wouldn't belong with the Slytherin's. I remembered that Dumbledore said that not too many Slytherin's were nice. I knew that Gryffindor's were brave and bold but was I? I thought about it and chanted quietly, "Not Slytherin. Not Slytherin." _

"_Not Slytherin? You would do the best in that house. You would become famous throughout the world if you in Slytherin," the hat tried to persuade me. I shook my head no and then started to chant again._

"_Well I'm sure that Gryffindor wouldn't be too bad for you. Alright Gryffindor," the hat shouted. _

"_Well it seems that you will not have to be sorted next year with the first year's," I heard a soft voice say. I turned around and took the hat off to look at Dumbledore. He was slightly chuckling and smiled at me while putting the hat back on top of the shelf. "I… I… I'm sorry. I… I just wanted to try it on and then it just began to sort me into a house," I stammered. _

"_It's ok Isabelle. Why don't you go and see what Gryffindor is like. I will have Professor McGonagall show you around a little," Dumbledore said as he showed me to her office. We walked around until I noticed two boys who looked exactly alike joking around with three others. They looked like they were having fun. The twins had red hair with brown eye while another boy had the same hair and eye color but his features were slightly different. There was a boy with raven black hair and green eyes and a girl with brown bushy hair and brown eyes. I gave Dumbledore that look and all he did was sigh and nodded his head yes. "Just try and stay out of sight, so that people won't ask questions."_

_I nodded my head and then ran off towards them secretly. I hid behind a marble pillar and then peeked my head out to watch them. They split up and the red head along with the girl and raven hair boys started to run off in a different direction of Hogwarts while the twins went the other way. I could decided who to spy on but I just went with the twin because they were closer._

A blinding bright light shined in my eyes as a man with long robes appeared in front of me. It was Dumbledore.

**FPOV**

I looked out into the sky and noticed that a star was brighter and it was shinning as if it was looking down on me. I looked down at my feet and thought for a little bit. I looked down at my feet and thought for a little bit. I felt a warm genital breeze in the air and took in a deep breath. The air smelt of strawberries and freesias.

I looked back up to the sky and said, "Please let Izzy live." I stood up and turned around to George. He looked at me with sadness in his eyes and then spoke, "Izzy is dead."

The world soon started to stand still as those three words crush my world. Pain shot through my heart and I ran to the Great Hall. I looked around to see my family with Hermione and Harry all around Izzy. I slowly walked towards them as tears started to form in my eyes.

I looked down at Izzy's body and noticed that her eyes were closed and her cheeks were pale. She looked as if she was in a deep sleep and would wake up soon. I knelt down beside her and then cried. I couldn't believe that she was ripped away from my world. I felt my mum trying to calm me down along with my father.

"It's going to be ok Fred. You're going to get through it," my mum whispered as I held on to her. I nodded my head while my face was buried into her shirt. I was pulled away from Izzy's body when they took it away so that they could bury it when they had the chance. I went outside and then looked up into the sky. I felt a hand come and rest on my shoulder. I turned and looked at George. His eyes were red from crying and he gave me sympatric lock. I just turned and looked back up and into the sky and put my hand on top of his.

"Fred, I know that you loved her but there will be other girls too. What about Angelina," he said trying to cheer me up. "George, Izzy it's just some girl that I could replace. Yes, maybe in time to come like a couple years from now but she wasn't just like that to me. To me she was something more. I can't explain it," I said.

"I understand mate. It's just that I never seen you break down like that. If she were here I'm sure that she would want you to move on though. You don't have to right now but in the future just try," I turned around to look at George and nodded.

**GPOV (George's)**

I just stood there at Fred's side looking up at the sky. I never knew that he loved Izzy until we forced him to tell us. After a while Fred left and went off somewhere while I just stood there. My mind just couldn't wrap around the truth. Izzy was gone.

As I looked up at the night sky I noticed that one star was shinning brighter than the others'. I looked directly into it and felt a little hope inside of me. I had a feeling that Izzy was still alive though. I don't know why but I just had that sort of hope. But I knew that she was dead.

"Izzy if you're up there, I just want you to know that you will always have a place in Fred's heart that could never be replaced. I know that you do because I never saw him like this before. You meant the world to him," I whispered with tears burning my eyes. The star began to do something strange then. It began to become less bright.

**PPOV (Percy's)**

"What do you mean she's dead," Charlie asked. I looked at Madam Pomfrey with disbelief. Izzy couldn't be dead. Fred would be crushed. We just ran to the Great Hall and noticed that Sirius, Remus, and Tonks were already there over her body. Sirius looked up at us with tears running down his cheeks. We slowly walked over to where Izzy's body was and looked down at her.

She looked so peaceful there. She looked as if she was just sleeping. Everything looked fine except that her cheeks were deathly pale. Her chest wasn't rising or falling anymore. She was just there. We were so wrapped up at looking at her that we didn't noticed that everyone but Fred was here. Fleur was sobbing into Bill's shoulder while Molly was crying over her saying that she was sorry.

The doors opened to the Great Hall and we all turned and saw Fred and George. Fred slowly walked towards us with tears in his eyes. He looked down at her body and then went to his knees and cried. I never saw him like this. I looked over to Bill and Charlie and saw that they were worried for him. They never saw him like this.

"It's going to be ok Fred. You're going to get through it," mum said while he cried into her shirt. Fred stayed there until he was force to leave so that we could move the body until we had the time to bury it. George pulled him away and I looked to my brothers'. They looked worried for him.

"I never saw him react like that," Bill said. Charlie and I nodded. We never saw him act this way. We all knew that he loved ever since we forced him to tell us but we never knew that he loved her that much. We all could tell that she meant the world to him.

"So what do we do now," Charlie asked.

I shook my head and said, "We try and help him get back up on his feet. It's going to be hard but we need to try." They nodded and walk away.

I went outside and noticed that one star shinned brighter than the rest. I looked upon the star and then said, "You're going to be missed."

**BPOV **

It was Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore am I dead," I asked.

He simply smiled and then said, "If you want to be dead than you are dead."

I looked at him questionably. What did he mean that if I wanted to be dead then I am dead? "What do you mean by that? Are you saying that I'm not totally dead yet," I asked confused.

He gently smiled and then nodded. So then that means I could go back. But do I want to go back?

**I'm getting closer to the point where I was at. I hope you will like the rest that comes. Review, read, and suggest ideas. That always helps. Thanks. **


	10. Chapter 10: Living Again

Previously in Fight for Both

It was Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore am I dead," I asked.

He simply smiled and then said, "If you want to be dead than you are dead."

I looked at him questionably. What did he mean that if I wanted to be dead then I am dead? "What do you mean by that? Are you saying that I'm not totally dead yet," I asked confused.

He gently smiled and then nodded. So then that means I could go back. But do I want to go back?

Chapter 10: Living Again 

**BPOV**

It was Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore am I dead," I asked.

He simply smiled and then said, "If you want to be dead than you are dead."

I looked at him questionably. What did he mean that if I wanted to be dead then I am dead? "What do you mean by that? Are you saying that I'm not totally dead yet," I asked confused.

He gently smiled and then nodded. So then that means I could go back. But do I want to go back?

"Isabelle, what I am saying is that you are in a limbo stage. Your heart has stopped beating but you are not fully dead yet. You could go back if you want to."

I could go back. I could go back to Fred and my family. Or I could stay here where there is no pain or sorrow. "Isabelle do you want to go back," Dumbledore asked while snapping me out of my thoughts. I

"Dumbledore I want to go back but I don't know how," I said. He smiled back at me and then gave me a hug. "You will know how to get back don't worry," he said.

I nodded and then he left me there.

A loud gushing wind blew by as the pine trees began to blow in all directions. I looked up and into the white sky and saw a bright light. My bright light world soon grew darker. The trees began to vanish and the sky turned in darkness. My whole word was taken into darkness. And then I could slowly feel my limbs again. I looked up and noticed that Madam Pomfrey was looking over my body. After she got to my arms when I decided to make my presents known, so I moved my arm and I heard her gasp in shock. "Hello," I barely whispered with a smile on my face.

"It's good to have you back," she whispered with tears trickling down her rosy cheeks. Madam Pomfrey then gave me a hand to get up. I thanked her and asked her where everyone was.

"Oh dear they are all in the Great Hall. I just gave them the news that you have died. They are right there through that door my dear," she pointed her finger to the door and smiled. I thanked her as I left.

As I walked into the Great Hall I noticed Bill, Fleur, Charlie, and Mrs. and Mr. Weasley standing there. I walked over to them and said, "Did you miss me?" They all gasped simultaneously at turned around to look at me. The next thing I knew I was crammed into many different bodies and being suffocated.

"I thought you were dead?"

"How are you back?"

"Does anybody else know?"

"I wasn't dead. I guess that my breathing was so shallow that magic couldn't pick up the slow heart beat. I really missed you guys," I replied while hugging them all back. I gasped when I realized that Fred still didn't know that I was alive. They all looked at me in question when I gasped. "I just realized that Fred doesn't know. He's probably crying his eyes out-"

"Izzy go to him already," Bill cut me off. I just smiled at them and then ran to find Fred. I ran out of the Great Hall and found George and Percy standing there looking at the sky. I quietly snuck up behind him and whispered in both of their ears, "I'm still here you know."

They turned around and just looked at me. "Izzy!" they shouted as they hugged me. I heard them crying and asking questions until the name Fred came up I was ok. "Guys I would love to stay and chat but Fred doesn't know yet," I said while letting go of both of them.

"I heard already," I heard a voice from behind me and saw who I was looking for. I just ran into Fred's open arms and gave him the biggest hug in the world. Fred then looked straight into my eyes and then I felt his warm lips on mine. I stood frozen there for a second but then realized what was going on and kiss Fred back with nothing but passion. I felt my body melt into his as my hands than made their way up and into his hair. I pulled him closer to my body, if that was even possible, as his one hand then made its way up the back of my shirt. His tongue then licked my bottom lip and asked for entrance. I gladly let him in and our tongues battle for dominate. His tongue then roamed my mouth as I let him win. We kept kissing until we heard someone clear their throat. We broke apart from each other but didn't let go of each other. We turned around to Charlie, Bill, Percy and George all smirking at us. Fred's hand then slowly started to run down my bare back making me shiver. Fred's hand then slowly came out from under my shirt and then he wrapped it around my waist.

"Good to see your reunion is publicized," Bill stated while the rest of the brother laughed at us. I felt my face become hot as I blushed a shade of red that was brighter than the Weasley's signature red hair.

"Shut up," I laughed my cuddling up to Fred's chest closer.

"I can see us being uncles in a couple of months? Don't you see it brothers. Fred and Izzy holding a little mini Fred and a little mini Izzy," Charlie laughed. I looked at Fred and winked saying play along. He just winked back a yes.

"In fact you guys are already uncles in progress," I said while protectively holding my stomach. They all looked to Fred who just smiled in agreement and kissed me. "WHAT!" They all screamed at us.

"Just kidding I'm not actually pregnant, but that doesn't mean when this is all over that I won't be," I smirked at Fred. They just looked at me with confusing eyes and Percy decided to break the silence, "Yea remind me never to make fun of your relationship and getting pregnant." They just laughed and I noticed that the sun was just rising. I spotted the Death Eaters walking towards us with Hagrid carrying a body. It was Harry in his arms. We all walked over to where we finally met in the courtyard.

We were all just asked if we wanted to join my father's side. I stepped up in front of my father and mother. They both smiled at me as my mother held her arms open to me. I looked back to Fred and the rest of the Weasleys. They all had an astonish look on them.

"I will never join you or your army. I am disowning you as my mother and father. I never want to known as your daughter or even related to you. You murdered one of my best friends and you almost kill the boy that I love and his whole family. Why would I ever join you?" I asked. The next thing I felt was stinging across my cheek.

"Don't worry my dear _daughter_ you were disowned a long time ago," I then felt Fred come to my side to check if I was ok. I nodded to him as he helped me up.

"Ahh, a Weasley. You could have done better my dear _daughter_," I soon started to see red as I took out my wand and shot a spell flying to my mother. She blocked it of course and then looked at me with her wild eyes beaming at me.

"That's how you want to play my dear than that's how we will play," she screamed at me while sending another spell towards me.

Soon everyone broke out into sending spells and curses at each other. I stayed by Fred's side the whole time. My mother left me when another Death Eater came around I quickly defeated him and took Fred's hand in mine and ran to the Great Hall to find Mrs. Weasley dueling with my mother. A few seconds later my father stepped in a shot a stunning spell at Mrs. Weasley. My mother escaped the battle somewhere and my father was defeated soon enough by Harry.

I cried with joy after I learn that everything was going to be fine. I looked to Fred and saw all of the joy in his eyes. I couldn't wait any longer and pressed my lips to his. He kissed me back with as much passion as I did. He smoothly slid his tongue into my mouth as he explored every crevice that was possible. My fingers then took his hair into my hands as I pulled him closer. "We need to stop," Fred whispered into my ear. We pulled away and saw that Ron, Charlie, Bill, George, Percy, and Ginny were all staring at us. "See what did I tell you? We will be having a little mini Fred and a little mini Izzy running around our house," Bill commented.

Ron and Ginny were just standing there with giant grins on their faces. "Shut up," I said into Fred's chest.

They walked over to us and put their hands around our shoulders. "Awe look guys our little brother is growing up," Bill said while putting his arms over my right shoulder.

I just laughed as Fred blushed as red as his hair. "Well what are we all going to do now that the war is over," I asked looking at all of them. They all looked at each other and then nodded; oh boy this cannot be good. "Oh boy this is going to be bad," I said.

"Actually was thinking of going on a vacation to the Caribbean," Charlie said. I laughed at him and then asked, "You still want to reminisce the times in America don'tcha? Who would go with us then?"

"Well Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Ron, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, mum, dad, and all of us," Charlie said.

"Come on Izzy. Please," they all asked giving me the puppy dog look. I looked at all of them for a couple of seconds and then just rolled my eyes and sighed and said, "Go and get packed while I tell the others." They started to cheer and then ran to tell the others except Fred. He stayed right by my side chuckling at his older brothers with me. We looked at each other and then walked out of the room with our hands intertwined.

They all laughed again. "Come on lets go home," I said as Fred and I parted back to the house.

**(The Burrow)**

We were all sitting around the table just finishing dinner where Hermione asked, "If we are going to the Caribbean then which island are we going to since there are hundreds of them there?" Everyone except me, Harry and Charlie didn't know what she was talking about.

"Well how about I give you guys a list of the islands there and then you pick," I suggested. They all nodded as I went to get some parchment and a quill. I started to write down the names of all of the islands that I thought were great places (AN: I never was to the Caribbean):

Bahamas

Martinique

United States Virgin Islands

British Virgin Islands

Barbados

Saint Lucia

"How about these you chose which one we go to. I personally don't care because I heard that they all are great," I set the list down on the table and leaned back and just relaxed. Harry picked up the list with everyone crowed around him. They all put in their opinion and then they decided on me picking the one out of the two left: the Bahamas and Saint Lucia.

"Izzy you chose since you came up with the places," Sirius said while handing me the list. I looked at the list and thought about it for a little bit. I heard the Saint Lucia was a really nice place but the Bahamas were better. There weren't that many people so that means we could use magic.

"How about the Bahamas. There aren't that many people there and we could use magic more and not have to worry that much about muggles," I said.

"Ok, let's leave tomorrow," Molly said while cleaning up the table. We all nodded and went to go and get packed. We all went up stairs and then went our separate ways to go and get packed. I went into the room which I shared with Hermione and Ginny and all three of us got packed.

"So what are something's that we can do in the Bahamas while we are there," Hermione asked while packing her on shirt into her bag.

"We there is a lot that I can't even tell you about. You will just have to see when we get there," I said smiling. "Did you guys remember to bring you bathing suites?" I asked them. They nodded and then we took our suite cases down stairs and then met everyone else. We all then sat down by the fireplace in the arms of the people we loved. Molly was in Arthur's arms, Tonks in Remus' arms, Fleur in Bill's arms, Hermione in Ron's arms, and Ginny in Harry's arms and myself in Fred's arms. Everyone else then just found themselves a set around the couples.

"So while we are at the Bahamas what exactly are we going to do there," Sirius asked. Everyone then looked at me for an answer probably because I was the one who chose the place we were going. They stared at me for quite a while until I finally exploded because they kept staring at me. "Bloody hell why do you all keep staring at me," I yelled scaring those who were around me.

"Isabelle Rose Riddle you do not need to shout," Molly scolded me using my full name. I cringed as she used it. She knew that I didn't like to be called Isabelle.

"Sorry," I said while backing further into the couch and into Fred's arms. They all started to laugh then. I just started to laugh like my… mum. They all stopped and then just looked at me as I laughed. My laughing then changed back to normal when I saw their faces. "You (Laugh) should (Laugh) scene (your faces," I laughed at them.

After we talked about the trip everyone except the Weasley siblings, Harry, Hermione and Fleur all went to bed. I was cuddled up in Fred's arms on the love seat when every Weasley sibling gave Fred a small snicker. I looked back and forth from their faces to Fred's wondering why they were smirking. I just forgot about it and then snuggled closer and then laid my head on his chest and drifted into unconscious with Fred's arms around me.

**FPOV **

My siblings started to snicker at me when Izzy snuggled deeper into my arms. She soon closed her eyes and fell asleep. "Why were you guys snickering," I whispered so that I didn't wake up Izzy. Everyone but Harry and Hermione started to quietly chuckle. They just looked confused.

"You should ask her soon Fred," Ron said while putting his arms around Hermione.

"Ok what is going on between you guys? You are laughing at Fred because what he loves Izzy," Hermione asked. My siblings then just started to silently laugh at Hermione. She looked at Ron with a puzzling look on her face. Once he was sober from his laughing he said, "I guess that you never knew that Fred here has a ring for Izzy."

Harry and Hermione then turned to me with Izzy in my arms with a surprised look on her face. Their shocked faces soon turned into big bright grins. Hermione squealed and then said, "Yes, you are going to propose to her. When?"

"So you're going to ask my nice for her hand in marriage," we heard a voice from the stairs. We all turned around to see Sirius and Remus standing there right behind me. I ducked my head and then blushed a deep red that made everyone laugh but not too loud that it would wake up Izzy. I nodded my head and then turned to look at Sirius. He was smiling at me and then patted me on the back.

"You have my blessing. I knew that you liked her for a long time too," Sirius said. Everyone except Remus looked at him astonished. How did he know that I liked Izzy?

"H- How… W-When did you figure that out," I asked astonished. He and Remus chuckled and then came to sit beside me. "We- well I figured it out when you were just going into your seventh year," He said. We all just kept staring at him then.

"Well why don't we all get to bed. We have to get up early to go," Sirius said while standing up and yawning. We all nodded. I then carried Izzy up to her bedroom in bridal style and then set her down on her bed. I tucked her in and then brushed a strand of hair out of her face. The glow of the moonlight made her face glow. I looked up and saw a star shine brighter than the others. It was shining through the window as if it was someone looking down on us. A smile gently creped onto my face as I looked at her beautiful features. I got up and off of the bed and then gently kissed her forehead.

I walked back into my bedroom, which I shared with George, and then plopped down on the bed smiling ear to ear. I then closed my eyes and drifted into unconsciousness.

**BPOV **

I woke up feeling warm covers over my body. I opened my eyes to a bright sunshine and noticed that I was in my bed. I looked around and noticed that Ginny and Hermione weren't there. So I got up and out of bed and went down stairs for breakfast. Everyone was there and said good morning. I waved them mornin' and then got some breakfast and sat down next to Fred.

Once everyone was done with breakfast they all asked the same question, "How are we getting to the Bahamas?"

I smiled and then let them all guess.

"Portkey?"

"Nope."

"Brooms?"

"Nope."

"Well then how- oh no. No Izzy no we are not going to the Bahamas that way," Harry said while shaking his head. I just grinned and then held up the…

**Thanks I stayed up all night typing this chapter. You guys better like it. And this is the same thing as I was writing as before just a little different because I didn't like how it was coming out before. Thanks and Review. **


	11. Chapter 11: Nightmare

Previously in Fight for Both

Once everyone was done with breakfast they all asked the same question, "How are we getting to the Bahamas?"

I smiled and then let them all guess.

"Portkey?"

"Nope."

"Brooms?"

"Nope."

"Well then how- oh no. No Izzy no we are not going to the Bahamas that way," Harry said while shaking his head. I just grinned and then held up the…

Chapter 11: Nightmare

**BPOV **

Once everyone was done with breakfast they all asked the same question, "How are we getting to the Bahamas?"

I smiled and then let them all guess.

"Portkey?"

"Nope."

"Brooms?"

"Nope."

"Well then how- oh no. No Izzy no we are not going to the Bahamas that way," Harry said while shaking his head. I just grinned and then held up the plane tickets. He gave me that disapproving face as I laughed and said, "Oh, come on Harry, they never even been on one so let's just try it and if they don't like it then we can go home the way you like it."

"Fine, but-" Harry was cut off by Bill when he shouted out, "Wait! How the bloody hell are we getting to the Bahamas!" Harry and I stopped yelling at each other and looked at everyone one else. Their face had confusion and wonder on them. I guess they didn't know what I was talking about.

"These," I said holding up the plane tickets, "are tickets to go on an air plane. It's the muggle was to fly over the oceans. If you guys don't like the air plane then we can go home a different way. But just try it." I handed everyone one ticket.

"I guess that we could try it," Sirius said while looking over the plane ticket.

"Come on let's get the suitcases in the car," I said while taking the suitcases out to the flying car. They helped back the car and then they all squeezed into the car using magic to make it bigger on the inside. I was in the driver's seat because I was the only one who knew where the air port was.

"Ready to go to the Bahamas," I asked while looking back at them. They all nodded and then I started the car.

"Are we there yet," Ron asked. I just rolled my eyes and then said, "Ron think about it logically have we landed? No. Does it look like we are landing this car anytime soon? No. So does that answer your question?"

He then looked down at the floor and then everyone started to laugh except me. Everything seemed fine until I heard a thud. I guess everyone heard it too because they all asked, "What was that?"

I looked out the window and towards the ground and saw a bird falling to its death. Awe poor little birdy.

"It was nothing," I said while putting the window back up. They all then had to turn their head out towards the window and I'm guessing that they saw the falling bird and all shouted, "We hit a bird!"

I cringed and then nodded my head. "Izzy how did you hit a bloody bird," George asked. I looked at him through the rear view window and gave him that look. Everyone else… well everyone else kind of backed him up.

"Really George? Out of all the questions you could have asked you asked that one," I said. He nodded and then I said, "I'm driving a flying car and bird fly so it would be like hitting a cat or something if we were driving on land." He gave me that Oh-yea look.

"So how long until we get there," Percy asked. I looked at my watch and noticed that we had about thirty minutes until we land outside of London. "We have about thirty minutes to land outside of London and then Fred you have to read me the map," I said taking the map out of the glove compartment.

Fred unfolded the map and then looked at it questionably. "Does anyone know how to read this bloody map," he said while giving the map back to the others. Sirius took the map and then looked confused and then gave it to Remus. They kept passing it until it finally reached Hermione, Harry and Ron. "Honestly don't you people read," Hermione said while bringing the map closer to her face.

"Ok Hermione we are looking for the London City Airport."

"Ok you want to take a right onto Camel Road and then go straight onto Hartmann Road and then you are there."

"Thank you Mione," I shouted back to her. She just gave the map back to Fred and smiled back to me.

**(On the Airplane)**

"Fight 64 to the Bahamas is now boarding," the voice said.

We boarded the plane and then sat down in first class. Harry was astonished that we were alone in first class and then tapped my shoulder. I looked at him behind me and noticed that he and Ginny were sitting together. I figured much. "How did you afford first class seats and we're alone in first class how did you afford that," he asked.

"Don't worry Harry I got it covered," I reassured him. He gave me a wary look but then just nodded and went back to talk to Ginny. I turned back to Fred and then laid my head on his shoulder. "So how do you like being on an airplane," I asked him.

"It's nice but I kind of like the magical way better," he said into my hair.

"Well this was just like one of those try it and see if you like it ideas."

I slowly became tired and then moved closer to Fred. He then put his arms around me and pulled me closer. I closed my eyes and then drifted off into unconsciousness.

**Dream**

_I was surrounded by dark blue waters. They were warm from the bight hot sun shining, but I felt something strange brush against my right foot. I looked down and saw nothing. I looked around and saw everyone else rushing to get back to the boat screaming a word that frightened them. I couldn't hear a thing though; it was as if I was deaf. I looked around franticly trying to find out what was happening when I suddenly pulled under the water by my leg. I then came face-to-face to a piercing black eye._

**(Different Dream)**

_I tried to open my eyes but when I did nothing around me changed. I was surrounded by the cold darkness. I franticly tried to see where I was when a haunting voice rang throughout my ears, "I'm still here. You can't get rid of me yet, my dear." The voice kept coming closer to me as I heard the clicking of someone's shoes. It was haunting and gave me shivers up my back. "Turn around," the voice whispered in my ear. I jumped up and turned around to see my dad._

**End of Dream. **

I woke up and found Fred's head on top of mine asleep. I quickly jerked my hand to my chest and then felt my heart beat l rapidly. I must have jerked my shoulder because Fred then woke up looking around quickly.

"Fred everything is ok. I just had a bad dream. You can go back to sleep of you want to," I reassured him.

He just looked at me and then a warm smile came to his face as he chuckled.

"No, no, Izzy its ok don't worry."

I smiled and then gave him a quick peck on the lips. I rested my head on his shoulder and felt his arm wrap around me.

"Izzy what was your dream about," he stroked my hair as he whispered in my ear. His warm breath made me eternally swoon over this man as I just melted into him.

"We were in the water or the ocean and everyone was rushing towards a boat but I was too far away. I was pulled underwater and then that was the end," I then felt his arms come around me and hug me tight to his chest. He then stroked my hair as he brought me close to his body and then tried to sooth me.

"Fred I'm ok it's just going to worry me a little throughout this whole trip," I admitted. He nodded but didn't let me go. I just stayed in his arms until I saw Sirius waking up on the other side of the plane. He looked over to us and then walked over to the other seat beside me. He just came over and then wrapped his arms around me. I felt safe for once in my life.

It was minutes later that everyone else was wide awake and knew that something was wrong once they saw Sirius and Fred both hugging me close to their bodies. They left us alone and tried not to worry but I knew that inside they were worried.

"So are you going to tell us what the dream was about," Sirius looked at me in Fred's arms. I just simply shook my head no and then held Fred closer to me. I didn't want them to know that I had a dream that my… dad was back. That is if he was coming back. I knew that I needed to get in contact with Dumbledore somehow.

I just stayed in Fred's arms the rest of the way to the Bahamas. Sirius went back to his seat when they call for us to land. Once we got off of the plane everyone rushed over to Fred and me. I felt Mrs. Weasley come and hug me. I looked around and saw something that I never would have thought about seeing here. Harry was the only one who noticed that I was starring at something. His eyes connected with a Death Eaters mark and knew that we needed to get out of here right way.

"We need to leave now," Harry grabbed my forearm and we ran to go and get our luggage. Once we got our luggage we practically ran out of the airport. Once we were out of people's sight, I transported us to my family's villa here in the Bahamas. We ran inside dropped our luggage right by the door. Harry led us into the kitchen and then just immediately started to ask questions.

"Did you know they were here," Harry asked while I held Fred close to me on the verge of tears. I shook my head no while Fred wrapped his arms around me not knowing what to do.

"Then how did they find us," Harry just took a seat on the wooden chair and ran his fingers through his hair. Ginny quietly walked over to Harry and put her arms around him.

"Wait what are you two talking about," Remus asked. Both Harry and I looked at the rest and noticed that they were all confused. I sighed and then looked up into Fred's brown eyes. They were filled with concern and fear.

"It started with the dream I had on the plane," I said never taking my eyes off of Fred's, "I was in the ocean and everyone was swimming away from something. I was too far away from the boat that we had. I was pulled underwater by my one leg and then the next thing I knew I was looking at an eye." Sirius and Remus then came over and hugged me as I let go of Fred.

"Izzy we are nev-" Sirius started, but I interrupted him saying that this was just part of my dream. "It was dark and cold. The clicking of shoes rang throughout my ears and a voice said 'I'm still here. You can't get rid of me yet, my dear'. The clicking's then were louder and the voice then whispered in my ear to turn around. And when I did it was him." They all looked as if they knew of who I meant but weren't entirely sure.

"Him as in Voldemort," Bill asked quietly. I nodded.

"Yes, Bill as in Voldemort. I don't know how but I think that he's still alive. I just have that feeling you know? And I think I know who sent the Death Eaters if they are here," I assumed that it was my _mother_. I knew that she escaped with her life at the Battle of Hogwarts.

"Who, Izzy?" George asked.

"I have a thought. You mother," Fred replied while looking into my eyes. I nodded my head and held him close to me. "I know that we shouldn't worry until we get back to the Burrow, but we just have to keep an eye out for anyone suspicious," Charlie suggested. Everyone nodded their heads and looked around the kitchen with confusing looks.

"Where exactly are we?" Ron asked. Everyone turned to me for an answer since I brought them here. I just sighed and laughed at Sirius. Maybe he has never been here.

"Sirius, you don't remember this place?" I asked him. He looked at me with questionable eyes and shook his head no. "We are at the Black Villa in the Bahamas. I thought you family took you here when you were a child." Sirius just shook his head no and looked at the place astonished. "Well this villa was in the Black family name and was passed down to the Riddles when my _mother_ and _father_ had me. I remember when _she_ took me out on the beach on morning that my _father_ said that he was going to attack Harry's house soon," I replied while looking around the villa.

"Well not to be a bother but where is everyone sleeping?" Ron asked. Hermione just hit him upside the head. He looked at her like she was some sort of crazy person. I just giggled at the little love confect that they held moments ago.

"Don't worry this isn't the only part of the villa. This is the main part because the master bedroom, the living room, the kitchen, and two spare rooms are in this part. The other part of this gigantic villa is behind here," I said while giving a tour of the place. We went out the back balcony to see multiple bridges connecting to the main place. I looked at all of their face to see shock and astonishment.

"Well, what do you guys think?" I asked hoping that they would like it. They all turned to me and said at the same time, "Why didn't you take us here before?" I laughed and then I escorted them back to the living room. I took a map of the villa out of my pocket and unfolded it with ease.

"O.k. you guys can decide where everyone sleeps while I get you bags out of the entrance and kitchen," I said while standing up and walking into the kitchen. I could hear everyone bickering at where everyone should be put. All I got from the conversation was that the couples have bedrooms to themselves so the single people could have some space.

I just simply laughed when I suddenly needed a glass of water. I took a glass from the cupboard when I heard a terrible screech ringing throughout my ears. I dropped the glass of was and heard it shatter in the distance. I dropped to my knees and covered my ears hoping that the terrible screech would muffle a little, but it didn't. Covering my ears only made the sound louder. I cried out in pain as the screeching became unbearable. I heard footsteps running to my side and holding me. I felt someone's strong arms hold me as I rocked back and forth crying my eyes out. "It's alright Izzy. Don't cry you're safe now. There's no need to worry," someone soothed me as I just simply cried in their arms. I looked up and noticed that Fred was holding me in his tight arms. Everyone was around me looking worry at what just happened. "It'll stop Izzy," Fred whispered into my ears. And as if like magic the screeching stopped. I stopped crying a few seconds after. I looked up at Fred who held a worry gaze in my direction.

"What happened?" Hermione asked. I looked back up to her and noticed that everyone had worry looks on their faces.

"Y-you guys didn't hear that?" I asked. Molly shook her head no.

"No, we only heard you glass shatter and then you screaming out in pain. Fred got here first and picked you up right away and held you. We didn't hear a single thing at all," she replied. I looked back to all of them and said, "Oh well I heard this terrible screech. I don't know where it came from but I just did." "

"Well did you guys decide where we are all sleeping?" I asked. Everyone but Fred looked at each other and nodded. "We are letting you and Fred have the Master bedroom in the main villa. Charlie and Sirius will take the other two bedrooms in the main villa. Molly and Arthur will have the Master bedroom in the first closest villa and Percy and Remus and Tonks will have the two other bedrooms. Bill and Fleur will have the Master bedroom in the second closest villa with Harry and Ginny, and Ron and I in the spare bedrooms," Hermione spoke. I just smiled.

"Thank you," I said while getting up and hugging all of them.

**(Later that Night)**

"Fred?" I asked.

"Yea, what do you think happened today?" I asked while he held me in bed.

"I'm not really sure," He replied, "but I promise you, I won't let anything happen to you."

"I love you," I whispered as I drifted off into unconsciousness. The last thing I heard before I was in a peaceful sleep was Fred, "I love you too."

**(In England)**

"Where is she," Bellatrix screeched. Her black eye held some sort of wild look in them as she was looking for her daughter. _'Harry Potter may have won the war but they are not taking my daughter away from me' _Bellatrix thought.

'_I'm getting my daughter back even if it the last thing I do'_. Bellatrix thought as she sent the remaining Death Eaters out to find Isabelle.

**I hope you like it I really changed this chapter. I spent a long time on this chapter. Review and keep reading. Total new chapter is next so hope you like it. Thanks.**


End file.
